The Saga of the Flame of Glory
by Hatsuri Botosai
Summary: Kurama sets off with his friends and a beautiful demon from his past to recover an ancient artifact that may decide the fate of the spirit world. What adventures will they discover? And what old secrets will be revealed? complete
1. Flaming Nunchiku

The Saga of the Flame of Glory

****

By Hatsuri Botosai

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters associated with Yu- Yu Hakusho.  I do own my own original characters, and any story plots originally created by me.  If any one (even my good friend DAY) uses any of my original work without my personal permission, I'll come over to their house, and split their tongues in half using only a blow torch, a scalpel, and absolutely no anesthetic!  But, knowing you're good, honest people, I won't have to resort to mutilation.  Enjoy with a good heart!

Chapter 1- Flaming Nunchiku 

****

****

Kurama walked through the dense woods with a heavy heart.  His mission from Koenma was very specific:  find the fire demon, Kiara, and bring her in by any means necessary.  It was a simple task, he had done this many times before, but this time was different.  Kurama knew this particular demon, and she was, for lack of a better word, quite a spitfire.  He had met her a few years before he met Yusuke Urameshi.  Tall, thin, and with a fine, waist-length sheet of pale blond hair that was not unlike the color of flames at the heart of a fire, Kiara was by far one of the few gorgeous, human-like demons Kurama had ever met.  He still remembered her eyes, her big, green eyes that were almost more beautiful than his.  She had touched his soul with those eyes, the very eyes that had filled with joy every time she had met him again after their introduction.  Even Kurama's friend, Hiei, had admitted that Kiara was one of the most beautiful demons in the spirit world.

Kurama's feet snapped twigs as he trugged on through the forest, the trees becoming thicker and thicker with every minute.  Green surrounded the tall, lanky demon, sunlight shining on his face as he passed under flashes of sunlight struggling to feel the cool, wet forest floor.  Then, the trees began to thin, and scorch marks were appearing on the dark brown bark of the trees.  _I'm getting close_, thought Kurama as he stopped to touch a burn on a sturdy oak. A white-hot pain coursed through his hand, and up his arm. _Very close._

The burn damage to the trees got worse and worse as Kurama walked on.  Then, the trees disappeared, and all around Kurama were burned stumps, some still smoking, and some were even still on fire.  Kurama's heart ached at this sight, and he forced himself to move on from this place. At one point, it seemed as if the trees dying spirits were crying out to him, begging him to help them, to cure them and make them whole again.

Kurama placed his hands over his ears, closed his eyes, and ran.  He ran from the pain, and kept running until he could feel it no more.  He lowered his hands slowly, and opened his eyes.

He was in a circle of trees unmarked by fire, living and whole. Light shown through the canopy, and birds chirped happy tunes in the brisk morning air.  Butterflies flew daintily by Kurama, and landed on wildflowers growing near the bases of trees.  And, right across from him laid a demon asleep on a low, thick tree branch. Her hair fell across her shapely face, and her right arm dangled from the branch.  She looked young for her age while she was asleep, and so beautiful and peaceful as well.  Here lay Kiara, looking just as she had when she had first met Kurama.  

Kurama reached into his white jacket, and took out a long, white colored, wood flute.  The decorative tassel it had once had was now long gone, but the carvings were still there, loops, and swirls intermingling into wonderful patterns and shapes.  The most prominent symbol on it that still shown as though it had just been burnt in, however, was the kanji symbol for fire on the end, still deeply burnt in and jet black.  Kurama put the flute to his lips, and blew gently in it, playing a light, dancing tune.

The song had a profound effect on the demon. Though still asleep, Kiara rose from her tree branch, and started dancing gently to the song, waving her arms, and moving her feet in complicated patterns.  She twirled, and when she did, her hair swung around, catching the sunlight as she did.  She danced until Kurama stopped playing the song. Then, she stood still, arms at her sides.  Kiara's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

Her hair was longer now, almost down to her knees.  Her face was the same; only it seemed more mature, as did the rest of her body.  On her thin arms she wore metal bands, and on her fore arms were shiny braces.  A tight tube top covered up only what it had to, revealing a fine, flat stomach, and a belly button that had been pierced during the time when Kurama hadn't seen Kiara.  Her red, baggy pants hugged her hips intimately, and the shimmery material matched the top.  On her feet were only more metal bangles, and a gold toe ring adorned her right middle toe.  A gold sash was tied around Kiara's waist, and from it hung a set of jet black, iron nunchiku.

Upon seeing Kurama, Kiara immediately sank down into a defensive stance, and pulled out her nunchiku, swinging them dangerously. "Demon Kurama!" she said angrily. "You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to me! FLAMING NUNCHIKU ATTACK!" Kiara lunged forward, and as she did, her nunchiku burst into flame, becoming balls of flaming hot, swinging at Kurama's head.

"ROSE WHIP!" countered Kurama, bringing out one of the roses he always carried, and turning it into a ten-foot whip of thorny ivy. He swung around his head, and managed to bind Kiara's hands together.

"Think that's going to stop me? BURST OF WILD FIRE!" At this surge of Kiara's spirit energy into the nunchiku, the nunchiku's fire exploded, going up to Kiara's fore arms, burning away the whip's hold. 

Kurama and Kiara landed ten feet apart, both panting and out of breath. "You think I forgot how you broke my heart?" Kiara said, her lovely eyes becoming smaller with her growing sadness. "You thought I would just greet you with open arms when you found it convenient for you to see me again?!?" If she had not been a fire apparition, Kiara would have been bawling. But, instead, steam began to appear around her eyes, obscuring them. 

"I'm sorry to cause you pain. But I had to…"

"You had to what?  Had to run off and play hero for Koenma when things got too rough for him to handle?  Had to leave me without saying so much as a good bye?  I loved you with everything in my entire being, and I thought you felt the same!  I thought you saw me as beautiful! Am I still beautiful now? BURNING SPIRIT DEMON FORM!" Kiara lifted herself into the air, and turned into her true demon form: a full bodied, burning spirit with swinging nunchiku of blue flames. "Answer me! AM I STILL BEAUTIFUL NOW? DO YOU NOT STILL LOVE ME? IF YOU DO NOT, THEN KILL ME NOW, FOR LIVING IN PAIN WITHOUT YOU IS WORSE THAN DEATH! AHH!" Kiara changed back into her human-like form, her nunchiku's fire dying as she fell limp from the air.

Kurama caught her in his arms.  Picking her up, he carried her over to he sleeping branch, and sat down with Kiara lying across his lap, her head supported by his left arm, his right resting across her waist. "You used too much spirit energy from burning those trees, and too much getting angry at me." He said calmly, looking right into her green eyes. "Yes, Kiara, I do still love you, and I still find you beautiful.  I know leaving you without so much as a good bye was wrong, but I am very sorry for my foolish actions."

"Kurama," breathed Kiara as she leaned upward, and kissed her kitsune firmly on the lips.  Kurama was a bit taken back, but he returned her kiss with one of his own.  Kiara's hand sneaked upward, found Kurama's neck, and used it to help pull herself up into a sitting position.  She kissed Kurama again, and again, and soon they were making out as if they had never been separated.  Kurama held her tight, and their hearts beat together as one, and everything around them seemed to sing with happiness.

"Kurama," Kiara said finally, pulling away. "Why did you come and find me after all these years?  Please tell me, no matter what it is."

"Koenma wants to meet with you," Kurama said, brushing a tress of hair out of Kiara's face.  "He didn't tell me what about, but I assumed it was important as he also sent Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei out to look for you too.  Yusuke went north, Kuwabara went west, and Hiei went east, but only I knew where you would hide, in the south. Where you were born, and," he looked straight into her eyes again, seeing not only the usually bright green, but the soul behind those eyes, "where you first met me." Kurama kissed her again.

"If it's urgent we better get going," Kiara said, getting shakily to her feet. 

"You're in no shape to fly there," Kurama said firmly, supporting her with his arm, "I know how much you like your 'Phoenix Wings'. But, seeing as you have almost no spirit energy left. . ."

"Alright, Kurama."  Kiara said dreamily as she and her kitsune started waling back through the woods. "But, it'll take much longer for Koenma to find out about the Flame of Glory if we walk."

"How do you know about the Flame of Glory?" asked Kurama, shocked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:              So, the end of another first chapter! How exhausting to write a full chapter in under an hour! (I'm not the best typist so this is quite a feat for me) I hope this story is loved by the few who will read it (my friends and people I force to read it).

Anyway, if you like this chapter, review it.  If you don't like this chapter, hell you can review it too!  I like good and bad reviews alike.

Special shout out to my good friend, and fellow author, dark-angel-yuna (DAY).  Keep your keyboard hot.

I'm going to bed now.                 


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2****- Secrets Revealed**

"Tell me, what do you know about the Flame of Glory?" Koenma sat upright in his big chair behind his desk.  Kiara sat on a simple wood stool (as was her preference) facing him.

She had not told Kurama anything about the Flame on their way back to see Koenma; no matter how he pestered her.  Even now, sitting here in front of one of the most powerful beings in the spirit world, she was not ready to tell.  This could mean terrible things for her Order if she told anything she was not allowed to.

But, recalling some words of courage from her father, Kiara began in a strong voice, "The Flame of Glory is one of the Four Sacred Spirit Tools:  Flame of Glory, Winds of Peace, Staff of Happiness, and Elixir of Courage.  Each is housed in a Sacred Temple and protected by the Nine Sacred Warriors of that Tool.  There is also a Keeper, a guardian if you will, whom the Nine also protects and is also the only one allowed to use the Sacred Tool in any kind of ceremony.

"These Tools were made of the same element, gold, at the same time.  Sacred spells and enchantments now long forgotten were cast and engraved on them, and they were all placed on one of the Four Corners:  the Flame went to the south, the Winds (which are kept in a gold vase with a diamond stopper) went to the east, the Staff went north, and the Elixir (also in a gold vase, but with a sapphire stopper) went west.  They were placed on the farthest four corners to ensure balance in the spirit world and to harmonize the link between the spirit world and the human world.  And so, for five hundred thousand years, the Order of the Flame, the Order of the Winds, the Order of the Staff, and the Order of the Elixir have functioned properly and peacefully. However," at this Kiara looked at Koenma with contempt, "certain 'officials' have done well to forget about the Orders, and the rest of the spirit world along with them. Now, choosing warriors is done in secret, as is the protection and maintenance of the Temples."

"What guards the Temples?" Koenma asked, leaning forward.

"Demons of course," Kiara tossed a tress of hair behind her shoulder. "Fire demons guard the Flame, air demons guard the Winds, earth demons guard the Staff, and ice demons guard the Elixir.  And each Keeper is always one of the best demons of their element.  Now, Koenma, you tell me something. Why do you what to know about the Flame?"

"I have received reports from the south; rumors more like, telling of a powerful force of nature that can grant power, glory, and fame to anyone who manages to get their hands on it.  That this force is hard to get because it is guarded by powerful devils, and no one seems to know from who or where it comes from.  Now I see the rumors are true, and that it's not just one spirit force, it's four!"

"Kiara," Kurama came around and placed his hand on Kiara's shoulder, "how do you know all this?"

Kiara looked up at his loving, yet troubled gaze. "Isn't it obvious by now?  I'm one of the Nine Sacred Warriors of the Flame."

Kurama took away his hand, and backed away.  He had expected her to tell him that all fire demons knew about the Temple of the Flame, and Hiei had kept this knowledge inside, like he usually did when the information contained important facts.  Or that her father or mother had been one of the Nine, and that they had told her everything. Now, he realized that these assumptions were folly.  No one knew about the Orders, so Hiei couldn't have told him anything. "I thought you had worked for Koenma, but quit soon after that Dark Tournament four years ago."

"She did, but she left to fulfill, and I quote, 'obligations to her fighting training, and to scope out hot demons'.  Needless to say, I was not thrilled when one of my best Spirit Detectives quit, and disappeared into thin air like smoke," Koenma glared at Kiara through squinting eyes. "But, go on Kiara, who are the Nine Sacred Warriors of the Flame?  What can they do?"

Kiara shifted on her stool.  "I can tell you their names, but not their powers.  I'm forbidden to give away Temple secrets like that.  Let's see, there's me.  Then there's my best friend in the whole world, Amitare.  He's so adorable, and the youngest Warrior at the age of 254.  He looks like he's about twelve years old, and is so energetic. He has the cutest brown hair and blue eyes.  His big brother, Amitomo, is also a Warrior.  He's older, 463, and looks about twenty-four.  Like his baby brother, he has brown hair, but only he has deep brown, liquid pools for eyes. My worst enemy, the cocky shit, is Nanaku.  She's really pretty with her curly black hair, and purple eyes, but her soul is dark, and she spends more time looking after herself than the Keeper.  But Bonai is better.  He's really quiet, but after a few rounds of sake, he's ready to talk to anyone.  Kamma, the last female, is truly weird.  She wears the colors of the Temple, gold and red, but she also dyed her hair that way, and she has way more metal sticking into her than a pincushion. But, she's nice, and a good Warrior.   Donya is an excellent cook.  The Keeper jokes that if we didn't have him, we'd all starve.  But, his culinary talents are nothing compared to his fighting and protecting skills.  He puts me to shame.  Yongei is a bit on the eccentric side, like Kamma.  Like her, he has managed to pierce nearly everything on his body, including the 'land down under' (don't ask me how I know), and he's addicted to human rock music.  But he has a good heart, and is the best of all of us at psychic awareness.  The last Warrior is Kongono.  He's a bit aloof.  He's good at his talents and skills, and doesn't show them off.  But, when he's not guarding the Keeper, or the temple, he stays in his quarters, doing what, we don't know and we don't ask.  And our beloved Keeper, Mameha, is one of the gentlest souls.  She has long dark brown hair, and blue eyes the color of the sky.  She Keeps the Flame safe, and does her best to order us around without contempt so we don't grow resentful of her.  She's like a mother to all of us, especially little Amitare."  Kiara stopped there, gazing off into space. _Amitare, you little rascal, I hope you're staying out of trouble._

_I'M ALL ALONE.  WITH KIARA , KAMMA , KONGONO, AND BIG BROTHER GONE, I'M ALL ALONE WITH EVIL NANAKU, BONAI, DONYA, AND YONGEI. AND MAMEHA. CAN'T FORGET MY KEEPER NOW, CAN I? OH, WHAT A PRETTY FLOWER! KIARA WOULD LOVE IT!_

Kiara received the thought from Amitare so quick; she did not have time to think too much about it before she received the next thought.

_WHAT'S THAT IN THE BUSHES, CREEPING UP ON ME?  IT'S COLD NOW, AND IT SHOULDN'T BE.  IT'S SUNNY OUT, AND HOT. *GASP* WHO IS THAT FIGURE RISING FROM THE BUSH?  HE'S TALL, DARK HAIR, HANDSOME.  I WANT TO SEE HIS FACE, BUT IT'S SO COLD, IT'S SO COLD IT HURTS.  HE'S IGNITING HIS HAND WITH BLACK FLAMES; AN ATTACK! BUT, I'M READY. _SEARING SAI ATTACK_! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY KEEPER! HYAAH! GOT HIM! HE'S DOWN! BUT WAIT! HE'S STILL STANDING, SMILING.  SAYING HOW CUTE THE YOUNG ARE WHEN THEY TRY TO ATTACK.  HE'S THROWING THE BALL OF DARK FIRE. AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT'S BURNING INTO MY SOUL, EATING IT ALIVE. MY SAI DROP TO THE GROUND, I FALL.  THEN, THE MAN IS CRADELING ME, GENTLY AND ALMOST LOVINGLY.  "GO TO YOUR MOTHER," HE SAYS. "A YOUNG BOY LIKE YOU BELONGS WITH HIS MOTHER."  BUT, MY MOTHER HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A HUNDRED YEARS. OH, I GET IT. NO! I WON'T DIE. NOT LIKE THIS, YOUNG, LYING IN MY KILLERS ARMS.  KIARA, BIG BROTHER, I NEED YOU! PLEASE, HELP ME. THE MAN IS KISSING MY FOREHEAD.  "GO TO MOTHER," HE WHISPERS SOFTLY. "TELL HER YOU LOVE HER,"  NO! NO NO NO! I WILL NOT DIE! I WON'T DIE! I WON'T DIE. I. . . WON'T. . . DIE! IT. . . IT  DOESN'T EVEN HURT ANYMORE.  I CAN'T FEEL THE FLAMES LICKING AT MY SOUL, I CAN'T EVEN FEEL MY KILLERS ARMS AROUND MY BODY.  I. . . . . WON'T. . . . . . DIE._

When Kiara emerged from the vision she was lying on the floor, panting and covered with sweat.  Kurama knelt beside her, her torso in his lap, and her head supported by his arm as it had been in the meadow.  She was crying, sobbing into Kurama's white jacket.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. "What did you see?"

"Amitare," Kiara's voice quivered.  "He's dead."  Then, Kiara remembered a memory from long ago, from when she had first started guarding the Flame.  She had fought Amitare's killer, only he had been much weaker then.  She remembered.  

Kiara sat straight up, and glared.  Her eyes seemed to become green circles of stone, and she gritted her teeth as she said the name.

"Karasu!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Hello all!  Just got back from Japan yesterday (I've been gone for two weeks; today's the eighteenth), and I was struck by inspiration many times, so I had to immediately write the next chapter to this fic.  That and DAY (who went with me on the same trip) threatened to kill me if I didn't upload soon. Unlike with my Gundam Wing fic (Reincarnation), she doesn't know what's going to happen in the plot of this one.

While I was in Japan, I managed to find, and buy, the Theme Song Collection CD's for both Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin.  I have listened to Hiei's theme many times (go Jagganshi!), as well as 'Dead or Alive' another good one.  I also found the entire series on DVD, but I chose to refrain from buying the 50,000 (yen) collection, and instead bought myself a kimono, 4,000 yen.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  'Till next time, read with a good heart. (reviews are appreciated)    


	3. Back to the Temple

**Chapter 3- Back to the Temple**

"Karasu!" 

The name rang in the air, and was punctuated by Kiara's mournful crying.  She shook like a leaf in Kurama's arms.

"It's okay," he said, rocking her gently. "Don't cry,"

Suddenly, Kiara stood up, fire dancing in her eyes, her body rigid. "Karasu!" she said again, this time full of hate. "I'LL KILL HIM!  HE KILLED AMITARE! I'LL MURDER HIM WITHOUT MERCY!" Kiara's nunchaku burst into flame as she took them in her hands.

Kurama stood up, and placed his hands on Kiara's shoulders, "Kiara, think this through! Don't act irrationally!"

"Don't act irrationally?" she yelled. "MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! KILLED BY A MERCILESS MONSTER! BUT I'LL SHOW HIM. I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF! LET ME GO!"

"NO!" Kurama only grasped Kiara's right arm tighter. "Koenma, sir, help me!"

Koenma changed into his teenage form, and took Kiara's flailing left arm, and hugged it tight as she struggled to get free and run out of the door. "Calm down, for heaven's sake!"

Then, the door opened, and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara stepped into the room. "Well, we didn't find the fire demon, but," Yusuke stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking at the scene in front of his eyes.

"What in the hell is going on?" Hiei asked, hands in his pockets.

"I think that's the fire demon," Kuwabara said. "And she looks pretty angry."

"Nice deduction, idiot," Hiei said, looking up at Kuwabara from his low height. "I was wondering what is she so angry about."

"LET ME GO!" Kiara was still struggling to get free. "PHOENIX WINGS!" Two great wings of fire burst from Kiara's shoulder blades, which forced Kurama and Koenma to let go as Kiara flew into the air and towards the open door, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to get out of the way. Only Hiei stayed where he was. 

He narrowed his eyes as Kiara flew straight at him. "Humph!" he threw a large ball of fire at her.

Kiara took one of her nunchaku, twirled it, and knocked the fireball away with one swift swipe. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No," he said simply. Kiara stopped flying and floated in front of him. "Not until you tell me what's going on,"

"Kiara, please, don't go!" Kurama said urgently, rushing up to her. "Please," he quietly said, looking at her through his sorrowful green eyes, ", stay with me for a bit. Then go and protect the Temple."

"Alright, I'll stay," she let her Phoenix Wings die out, then floated to the ground.  She hugged Kurama tightly, "It's just that . . ."

"I know," he reminded her. "I know,"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Yusuke snapped.

* * * 

Three hours later, Kiara, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were flying towards the Temple of the Flame on a flying carpet of Koenma's ("It was my great-grandfather's so you'd better not ruin it!").  As they flew, Kiara told the carpet where to go, and Kurama recounted everything that had happened so far, and what had been said (with the exception of what had gone on in the meadow).

"Poor girl," Kuwabara said after Kurama had finished his tale. "No wonder she was ticked,"

"I still don't see how Four Sacred Spirit Tools that have the power to change the cosmos could have been forgotten for so long," Yusuke said, lying down on the plush carpet, hands behind his head. "I mean, how could you forget something like that?"

"You forget their power and what their capable of," Hiei said silently.

"Hey, Hiei," Kuwabara said, ", you've been quiet this entire flight. What's eatin' yah?"

"Nothing," He said, scooting away from the edge of the carpet.

"Lyer," Kuwabara slid next to him. "Tell me what's wrong,"

"I told you nothing. Stop making me get closer to the edge!" Hiei yelled.

"Oh, I get it!" Yusuke plopped down on Hiei's other side, and started laughing hysterically. "YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"Am not! I'm not afraid of anything!" But Hiei still kept scooting away from the edge. 

Kuwabara started laughing with Yusuke. "HA HA HA! The great Hiei, afraid of heights! It's too **cute**!"

Hiei gritted his teeth, and threw a fireball at the two laughing boys.

Kiara turned around suddenly, and held out her hand. The fireball flew slowly towards it, in the complete opposite direction. When it got to where it was an inch away from her hand, it vanished. "There will be no unnecessary fighting from now on. For you are above holy ground," she said in a reverent, calm voice.  The carpet descended sharply, and came to stop a foot above the ground, in the very glade where Kurama had found Kiara.

"We're here," she said in that same calm voice. "Oh, one minute. Hiei, do who have anything on under that black robe of yours?"

He peered at her closely. "Yes, but I don't get why,"

Kiara cut him off. "May I see it please? The robe that is."

Hiei undid his belt, and took off his robe, revealing a knee-length, pure white tunic tied around his waist with a white belt. He handed his robe to Kiara, still unsure about what she was doing.

Before anyone could stop her, she tore the sleeves of the garment off, and then tore around the hem, getting a long black strip of cloth that she tied around her head. She then tore two identical length strips, which she tied around her upper arms.  The rest of the robe was used to tie a black sash around her waist. And there she stood, a Warrior in mourning.

"Let's go," she said, as if nothing had happened.

"That was my best robe," Hiei grumbled as they set off into the forest, receiving an odd look from everyone in the group.

* * *

The group trudged through the dense forest, moving rocks and branches out of the way, and Kiara stopping occasionally to do a spell that would get them through a part of booby-trapped woods safely.  No one said anything, except for Yusuke's occasional complaints of 'Are we there yet?'.

About two hours into the woods, a red and gold clad figure burst from the woods, a gold monks spade crashing down near Yusuke's head.

"Halt!" said the tall, muscular man. "Who goes there?"

"Bonai, it's me, Kiara," Kiara said, stepping forward. "Along with the earth demon, Kurama, fire demon, Hiei, and human Spirit Detectives Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Kiara," the sheepish man said.  Dressed in red and gold trousers with a red tunic top, Bonai too had four strips of black tied around his body. He noticed so did Kiara, "I guess you heard about little Amitare,"

"Yes, I received a vision about it this morning," Kiara lowered her eyes.

"That would have been Mameha," Bonai rubbed his steaming eyes, "Poor kid. Never had a chance against that Karasu.  We found his body two hours after it happened.  A note was lying on his chest, warning us that this would happen again if we didn't deliver the Flame,"

"We had better be going to the Temple," Kiara started to move around Bonai.

"Amitomo isn't back yet," Bonai called to the retreating group. "And Mameha wasn't able to get him a vision." 

"I'll tell him myself," Kiara said. Kurama looked at her with troubled eyes.

* * *

The Temple came into view about five minutes later.  It was on a tall hill, with wooden steps leading up to it. An ancient looking gate stood over the entrance to the walkway that led to the Temple. The walkway was made out of heavy stone, and the Temple building itself was made of many buildings.  The side ones were housing for the Warriors, the kitchen, storage, and a training room.  The main building was huge, and looked like a larger version of the littler ones: Japanese/Chinese style roofs, and support from red pillars.  A small, neatly kept shrine was in the front of the main building.  What was on the inside was a complete mystery to everyone except Kiara who knew it contained the Keeping Room for the Flame, and the Keepers quarters.

"Sure is big," Kuwabara said.

"That is a bit of an understatement," Hiei retorted, checking out the training room through the open door. Then, Hiei stood straight up, eyes getting bigger, arms by his sides.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Singing," Hiei said. "Beautiful singing."

"Shortie, there is no singing," Yusuke said, hitting him over the head.

Hiei seemed not to have felt it. "Yes, there is.  Beautiful singing."

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke poked Hiei in the arm, an act that usually caused him to get hit.

"Nothing," Kiara answered, her eyes getting bigger, and stony. "I know who it is. NANAKU!"

"Yes, little Kiara?" A beautiful woman swept out of the training room, the lower half of her face hidden with a decorative fan. "Is the little man enjoying my singing?"

"Release him," Kiara ordered.

"Why must you always ruin my fun?" Begrudgingly, the woman flicked her fan, and Hiei snapped out of his trance. He stared at Nanaku fixatedly with his mouth open. "Mameha wants to see you as soon as possible." Nanaku said as she glided back to the training room, her red, black, and gold kimono gracefully rippling like ocean waves.

"Better get going," Kiara led the boys across the courtyard, Yusuke and Kuwabara's sneakers crunching the white gravel. They walked up to the small shrine at the front of the Temple. "This is where Hiei and I leave you." Kiara said.

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled. "You mean after all that walking, three of us have to stay outside the very thing we came for?"

"If you insist on coming with us, you'll suffer a slow and painful death," Kiara warned. "Only fire demons are allowed into the actual Temple. Wards have been set up so that any other demon that tries to get in will die,"

The three boys backed up from the Temple. "We'll take your word for it," Kuwabara said.

"That's good," Kiara went to Kurama and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"You two know that that's completely disgusting," Hiei said. 

"Let's go," Kiara stepped behind the shrine and Hiei followed.

"Kiara! Wait!" called a man's voice from the opposite side of the courtyard. The young man had brown hair, and liquid brown eyes, wearing a red and gold outfit of a happi coat and pants. A pair of gold sai hung at his sides. He was the only Warrior not wearing black stripes:  Amitomo.

"Hey, have you seen Amitare? I went to his glade to see if he was there, but he wasn't so I assumed he was protecting the Keeper with you.  Where is he? I have a new scroll for him to read on dragons from the north countryside."

Kiara stared at the man, unsure as to what to say to him.

Amitomo looked at his fellow Warrior. His face fell, "Why are you wearing those stripes? Who died? Did Nanaku? We've always said she was pure evil, but I never wanted her **dead**,"

Kiara opened her mouth to speak, "Amitomo . . ."

Then, realization filled Amitomo's face.  He screwed up his face and steam poured from his eyes. "When did it happen? When did my brother die?" Amitomo sunk to the ground and knelt, his hands on his thighs. "And how?"

"A demon named Karasu, threw black flames at him and they ate his soul," Kiara said, walking down to Amitomo, and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How could . . . a little kid . . . told Mameha he wasn't ready for something like this," Amitomo rambled under his breath. Then he fell over, his hands hitting the hard gravel, looking as if he was about to bow to the Keeper. "AMITARE!" he yelled, his body racked with sobs, steam floating in the air so thick it looked like fog. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NOT MY LITTLE BABY BROTHER! **AMITARE! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hate writing things like this.  So saddening.  DAY asked how I could do this to a little kid.  How do you think I felt writing it?  To me, my characters are like my children, I created them, and watch them develop. But, sometimes, certain characters HAVE TO DIE. That's the way it is. There is no way the story could have been the way it is if I hadn't killed off Amitare. You'll see.     

I tried writing the fic last night, but my kitten kept trying to use my leg as a tree, so I had to keep going to the bathroom to control the flow of blood. Anyway, I put up the baby gate today so he can't get up the stairs to my room. But what does the little devil do? He climbs over the gate!  Thank God I was wearing pants today! He finally went to sleep in my lap.

Speaking of blood, I saw Stigmata for the first time the other day. Man is that a good movie! A little gory, but still good! If you haven't seen it yet, rent it soon! It is rated R though, so you might have to have a parent rent it for you if you're underage.  FYI:  there's only one sex scene in it (opening credits) so it's almost free of stuff like that. DAY, you would love it!

See yah next chapter!  


	4. The Hunt is On

**Chapter 4- The Hunt is On**

"Good thing you told him, and not me.  He'd have murdered me if I had told him about his brother," A tall, dark man swept out of the Temple.  He had long, sleek black hair, and a Roman nose.  Unlike the other Warriors whose skin was tanned dark from the sun, Kongono's skin was pale, and unhealthy looking. A silver, sheathed katana hung from his belt. "I'll take him to Bonai's room. I hardly think he should be in the room he shared with Amitare right now," He raised a hand, and Amitomo's shaking body rose in the air, and readjusted itself into a lain out form, only Amitomo had covered his face with his hands. "See you at dinner," was Kongono's leaving comment as he walked towards one of the small buildings, Amitomo floating in front of him.

"That man was creepy," Yusuke said as he watched Kongono's retreating form.

"Did you feel his spirit energy?" Kuwabara asked. "It was amazing! Absolutely incredible power!"

"If you're done fawning over the man," Hiei followed Kiara behind the shrine. "We'll be leaving,"

"Good luck and be careful," Kurama urged them.

"We will," Kiara assured him.

Kiara and Hiei walked down the short hall behind the shrine, and stood in front of a large piece of carved stone.  It showed all of the Sacred Spirit Tools, and where they were in the spirit world. The Elixir, the Staff, and the Winds were all leafed in silver, but the Flame was leafed with gold. There were forests shown, and rivers, lakes, and cities: a giant map painted with colorful colors.

Kiara stood straight up, and outstretched her palms face up. In a strong voice she said a spell in an ancient tongue, "Dai stino, o marei stina!" There was a loud rumble, and the carving of the Flame sunk into the ground, revealing a large door. 

"Impressive," Hiei commented as they walked through the doorway into complete darkness. He followed Kiara's shadowed form to prevent getting lost.

Then there was a load rumble, a growl more like, and suddenly fiery sconces on the wall lighted up the entire chamber. A tall (about fifty feet high to be exact), red and gold dragon roared, and reared up on its hind legs. Hiei went into a defensive stance, but Kiara stood and looked at the creature.

"Really, Yongei? Is this necessary? I really need to see Mameha,"

The dragon stopped roaring, and started to metamorphosize into a tall, black and blond haired man.  He was about six feet tall, and looked like a human pincushion. He had on a red/gold one-piece outfit, and a gold undershirt. A thick leather belt was around his thin waist, and no noticeable weapons to speak of. "Hello, love," Yongei had an Australian accent. "Back from holiday? Who's this little guy?" Yongei grasped Hiei around the waist with one hand, and hoisted him into the air. "Cripes sake, he's **teeny**! Don't tell me he's my replacement!"

"I must ask you to please set me down at once," Hiei struggled to get free from Yongei's grip.

"Snappy little bugger, isn't he? Well, it each his own, I say. I never knew you fancied shorter men," Yongei laughed.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Kiara's face flushed.

"Yeah, she's with Kurama . . .PUT ME DOWN!" Hiei was peeved.

"Kurama?" Yongei asked as he put Hiei back into his full and upright position. "Isn't he the man who broke your heart after the Tournament?"

"Yeah. But he's back now, and won't leave me anytime soon," Kiara put her hands on her hips. "Now, we need to go,"

"All right, sheila, don't get your knickers in a twist," Yongei moved out of the way, and revealed a door that led to the Keeping Room.

"Who was that? What did he mean by his replacement?" Hiei was still ticked off by being treated as a child.

"Yongei, an ex boyfriend. You notice his spiky earrings pushed into his lobes?" Kiara walked onward.

"Yeah, I was two inches away from those miniature ball and chains,"

"Well, they get bigger, and Yongei's the devil with them when he gets mad. Resaldiant!" Kiara fell to the floor, and crouched on the ground in a low bow, and whispered for Hiei to do the same, which he did.

"Get up, child, no need to grovel on the ground like a toad," Mameha, Keeper of the Flame, stood before them in a glorious gold robe. Her dark brown hair was long, sleek and shiny, and her blue eyes reflected kindness. She was flanked by two Warriors of the Flame:  Kamma, and Donya.  But, they were not the only ones in the room. 

A tall handsome man with long white blonde hair and gold eyes stood with about nine people behind him. He was dressed completely in white, except for the yellow sash tied around his waist.  He was fairly young, but a bit confused-looking. On the long table beside him stood a gold vase with a diamond stopper. This was Kaze, Keeper of the Winds. 

Behind him, the nine people were all dressed either in yellow, or white, or both. They all either had red or blond hair, and all of them had sparkling blue eyes. They all stared at the newcomers with curiosity, some with pompous looks on their faces. They were called Akira, Tinamo, Kokai, Tenshin, Krumi, Dotaro, Namanga, Mitsukoi, and one man Hiei and Kiara both recognized, Jin, the Windmaster.

"Fancy meeting you here, Hiei," he smiled at the shocked young man. "Long time no see,"

"Jin!" Hiei breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's nice. Don't you know I'm now a Warrior of the Winds? Ha, ha, of course you wouldn't."

"I assume you got my message, Kiara," Mameha strode forward to the girl. "It was, and still is, a great loss for all of us.  We only hope that Amitare has found peace,"

"Keeper, what is the Keeper of the Winds doing here?" Kiara asked.

'We were having a discussion on the security and protection of the Temples," Keeper Kaze answered. "That one of the great Warriors of the Flame was murdered was a shock and surprise to all of the Keepers.  The Keepers of the Staff and Elixir have just left. It was a shame you missed them,"

"Have you found a replacement for Amitare yet?" Kiara turned back to her Keeper.

"Yes, her name is Chiyo, and she went through the induction ceremony last night,"

"Last night?" Hiei asked. "Kiara only received the vision this morning,"

"That would have been Karasu's doing," Donya said in a deep voice. "He blocked the telepathic connection between the Warriors and the Keeper, so we wouldn't know what had happened until after the fact. He retained this hold on your mind until late last night, after Chiyo's induction,"

 "How good is she?" Kiara asked.

"Very," Kamma blew a bubble gum bubble, and popped it. "Her escrima did damage galore on my kamma,"

 "Keeper, I request that you let me go and hunt down Karasu with the help of Hiei, and Kurama, and two of Koenma's Spirit Detectives," Kiara said formally.

"You should stay here and protect your Keeper," said a Wind Warrior, Akira, haughtily. "That's what a **good** Warrior would do,"

"You mean that's what you would do," Kiara countered. "Karasu took the life of a little boy, my best friend, Amitare.  He has destroyed innocent life, and brought grief upon this Temple and it's Warriors, especially the boy's older brother, Amitomo. He has attempted to get the Flame, and we have prevented that. You tell me to sit still and watch from the side lines, but I cannot do that,"

"Who do you think you are?" asked the snotty air demon, Tenshin.

Kiara looked at him with conviction, "I am Tanaka Kiara, daughter of the great fire demons Seth and Marina, high champions of the Dark Tournament four hundred fifty years ago.  I am a Warrior of the Flame of Glory, and it's life burns inside me.  I am the lover of the earth demon Kurama, and friend of the late Miyoko Amitare, who was murdered without mercy by the demon Karasu. And I **will** have my vengeance. The hunt is on,"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Phew! What an ending! I hope you like it. It was way better then the angst endings I've been writing.  

Who thinks Yongei's cool? DAY does! She loves his character. By the way, she'll be at band camp for a week, and she won't be uploading for at least two more weeks. I know, I hate it too. The only reason I even wrote and uploaded this chapter so soon was so she could find out what happens before she leaves. It took two straight hours of two fingered typing to get.  How'd you like it?

Review me, see yah!       


	5. Back To Life

**Chapter 5- Back to Life**

Hiei and Kiara walked down the short hallway leading out to the shrine.  After her bold statement in front of her Keeper, her fellow Warriors and the Order of the Winds, Kiara had spun around and stormed out of the room. They had descended from the short staircase, and Kiara had completely ignored Yongei in her foul mood.

"Those were bold words you said. I for one am impressed you had the nerve," Hiei commented.

"Well, growing up in a desert tribe with one of the biggest jerks in history for a fiancé can do that to a girl," Kiara said through gritted teeth.

"Can I take a guess? Yongei?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I blew it off after the Dark Tournament, after we won that is," Kiara really didn't feel like drudging up ancient history.

"Yongei was on your team?" Hiei was surprised the man was so adamant about fighting.  He seemed to just want to have fun.

"Yongei was the **leader**. Shi Yongei, leader of team Shi. He was full of himself that week. I could hardly stand it," Kiara tried to leave it at that, but Hiei kept digging in further.

"But, after Kurama left you," Kiara gave Hiei a foul look that would have shut up anyone but him, ", you still had a fling here at the Temple with Yongei. Why?"

"Because he changed, all right!  He came to the Temple before me. I was working for Koenma, and sending money home, and I couldn't just leave and take up a life of righteous service. Yongei learned responsibility and how to work hard, like a good Sabaku man worthy of a girl like me. Kurama had left me, I thought for good, so I went for the next best thing. But, even though I was with a perfectly fine man, I still wanted Kurama, even though I was mad at him. So there, you know everything, happy shrimp?" Kiara leaped out form behind the shrine. She immediately went up to Kurama, and gave him a very heavy kiss on the lips. When she finally released him, she turned to the others, and said, "You may rest here for tonight. But, tomorrow, we leave at dawn to hunt down Karasu,"

"And take him to Koenma to answer some questions," Kuwabara finished.

"No," Kiara said in a dangerous voice. "When I find him, I'm going to kill him."

* * *

"Dinner!" called Donya's voice through the hall leading to the guest rooms.

"Man, they sure eat late here," Yusuke commented.

"We wait until after dark to come home to the Temple," Kiara slipped off her shoes at the door, and stepped onto the tatami mat carrying two futons for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were sharing a room. "We don't want to risk an invasion from thieves or terrorists.  So, all of us guard the Temple at night, four to a shift, so one of us gets the night off occasionally. Tonight is luckily my night off." Kiara flopped the futons down onto the mat, and smoothed out the comforter and sheets. She went to a small cupboard near the doorway, and took out two plump pillows.

"What would Karasu want with the Flame anyway," Yusuke stretched out on his futon. "I mean, it just holds harmony, and balance. It has no other purpose,"

"Are you sure?" Yongei appeared in the door. After he took off his sandals, he came over and plopped down next to Kuwabara. "It does more than that," he winked at the human boys.

"What does it do? Can it grant wishes?" Kuwabara asked eagerly. "Does it give out gifts?"

"The Flame gives the bearer extraordinary power," Kiara sat down in zazen. She flipped her hair onto one shoulder, and began to braid it. "It grants power, fame, and glory to anyone who is able to use it. I, of course, can't"

"Why not?" Yusuke asked. "Is it some taboo thing for a Warrior to touch the Flame?"

"No, but in order for someone besides the Keeper to get the Flame, or any Sacred Spirit Tool, they must give up something they truly love forever. So, if I were to get the Flame, Kurama would have to die. But, I don't want the Flame, so he's perfectly safe. I'm perfectly happy guarding it."

"Well, you won't be guarding it for long if you four don't hurry up! I called for dinner five minutes ago, so if you all want to live, GET TO THE DINING ROOM RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Donya hit each of the latecomers on the head as they rushed out of the room, and across the courtyard.

* * *

"I couldn't get him out of my room," Bonai apologized to Kiara at dinner as he nervously picked on his hands, looking at the ground. "All he does is cry and moan for Amitare," 

"It's all right Bonai," Kiara patted the man on the back. "I'm sure you tried your best,"

"We are all saddened by Amitare's death, well, except for Chiyo, who never met him," Nanaku gestured to the short, brown haired woman sitting near the open window. "But, it's time to move on. Three straight days of mourning is enough,"

"Some of us have had only one day of mourning," Kiara fed herself rice with her chopsticks. "You'll do well to remember that,"

"Yeah, I'll remember what you said tonight at your funeral when your charred remains come back in a matchbox from your manhunt. Feisty little spitfire, aren't you?" Nanaku.

"Pathetic excuse for a flame dancer, aren't you?" Kiara countered, calling Nanaku the spirit world equivalent of an expensive stripper.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Nanaku savored seeing Kiara's face burn beet red.

"Girls shut it. Some of us are trying to eat their dinner. Umm, this is good," Kuwabara was stuffing his face with a savory brown soup. "What is this, Warrior Donya?" 

"Mizo soup. Made from broth, scallops, some noodles, and fish eyes." Donya was finishing off his own soup.

Kuwabara spit every bit of soup that was in his mouth all over Kamma, who looked down at her robe (which was sopping wet with soup) and shrugged, continuing to eat.

"I think it's good," Kurama commented.

"You like everything," Hiei commented as he poked at the small bit of jiggly, green jelly he had just been served. "May I ask what this is before I stick it in my mouth and risk dying of poison?" 

"Green tea jelly," Bonai slurped his into his mouth. "It's good for you,"

"I'll be the judge of that," Hiei was about to place a bit of jelly in his mouth, before Yongei suddenly jumped up.

"Kiara," he said urgently, running out the door.

"Yes, I feel it too," Kiara sprang up, and followed Yongei's sprint across the courtyard, followed by Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"What is it?" Kurama asked her.

"I feel something really funny. Something's wrong," Kuwabara said.

"Of course something's wrong, baka," Kiara picked up her sprint. "Amitomo's going to kill himself," 

* * *

"At least I'll be able to protect you in the afterlife, little brother," Amitomo shuddered, and placed Donya's ronin sword against his neck, and put just a little bit of pressure on the blade, drawing a faint trickle of blood. "It'll be more than I could do for you while you were alive," The blade was sharp, his death would be quick, and almost painless. 

"AMITOMO!" Yongei burst through the door, "NO!"

"FIRE WALL!" Amitomo flung out his left hand, and a wall of red flames burst between him and Yongei. "Leave me, I wish to die alone."

"But you can't die! You just can't!" Yongei muttered counter spells and tried to use some of his own spirit energy to make the fire die down, but none of it worked.

"I depleted my spirit energy on that last attack," Amitomo placed his left hand back on the handle of the ronin sword. "It's the most powerful thing I've ever created. Go, I can't stand you seeing me like this,"

"But, Amitomo! Amitare wouldn't have wanted you to die; he would have wanted you to live on.  You can serve him better alive than dead!" Kiara had finally made it across the large courtyard, followed by the boys.

"He's crazy," Yusuke muttered.

"No, just in pain that he can't handle," Kiara put up her hands, and concentrated her entire energy on making the fire die.

"I already tried that, Kiara," Yongei appeared at her side.

"Let's try it together than. You too, Hiei," Kiara focused her energy again, this time with the help of two other fire demons. The fire at first didn't respond, then got smaller, and smaller until it finally burned out.

"AMITOMO!" Yongei rushed over to the shocked young man, pulled the ronin sword out of his hands, and flung it away. He picked Amitomo up as if he were delicate and breakable, and hugged him tight. "Don't do that again. Please, don't scare me like that ever again!" Tears fell from his eyes, and caught on his lip and nose rings.

"It's just that, Amitare," Amitomo began sobbing uncontrollably again, and buried his head in Yongei's lapel.

Yongei carried Amitomo out of the room. "He'll be staying in my room for the night," he told Kiara.

"That was scary, Amitomo trying to kill himself," Yusuke picked up the ronin sword from where it had flown and landed near the window.

"Amitare was all he had," Kiara had found a rag, and was cleaning up some small blood spots on the floor. "The last of his family died years ago when their desert tribe was attacked by an enemy tribe." 

"I'm going to bed," Hiei turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"What's up with him?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama answered, "He's probably wondering what he would do if his sister, Yukina, ever died. Not a pleasant thing to think about,"

"I agree with Hiei,' said Kiara, straightening up. "I'm going to bed,"

* * *

The morning sun came up late the next day.  Hiei was the first one in the courtyard, and started practicing his sword techniques. He was followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara, who made it no secret that if he had had his choice, he'd still be sleeping. Kurama came next, wearing a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, stifling a yawn.

"Kiara, she's not in her room," Kurama sat down on the hard, cold stone.

"Ahh, I get it." Kuwabara winked at him. "You were sneaking in for a quickie, weren't you?"

"No, I was just . . ."

"It's all right. Heck, if it was me, I'd have some fun before I left on a dangerous manhunt too," Yusuke elbowed him in the shoulder. 

"Like any woman would ever do that with you," Kiara had crept up on the boys. Instead of wearing her usual red and gold, Kiara wore a light, purple piece of cloth that went around her back twice, and instead of a pair of pants, a long skirt that had been slit up to the high part of the thigh, and a gold strip of cloth was tied tightly around her hips and the upper part of her butt. Her nunchaku hung from this strip. Over her outfit she wore a long, hooded and sleeved purple cloak, and in her left hand was a heavily bladed weapon that looked like a glorified version of a dragon headed Kwan Dao.

"Jeez, Kiara!" Yusuke jumped into the air. "What are you doing sneaking up on us? And with THAT!" Yusuke pointed at the odd weapon.

"This is not a 'that'. This is a tsuyoi, traditional weapon of the warriors of the Sabaku. I can behead three men with one swipe of this." Kiara fake swiped at Yusuke's head, who immediately took refuge behind Kuwabara. As if that would help.

"Better believe her. I grew up with the girl," Yongei and Amitomo walked into the courtyard.  Something was going on. Yongei was dressed like he always did, but instead of red and gold, his outfit was blue and purple, and he also wore a purple cloak like Kiara's. Amitomo too looked the same, only he wore all white, and you could see a bandage around his neck through his happi coat's collar. "We're coming too," Yongei announced.

"You have to stay here and protect the Keeper," Kiara said, strapping her tsuyoi onto her back.

"Amitare was my little brother," Amitomo crossed his arms across his chest. "I want vengeance as much as you do,"

"Mameha will be fine. She'll still have six Warriors here with her. And I want to go!" Yongei said impatiently. "PHOENIX WINGS!" Bursts of flame sprang from Yongei's shoulders, and a fine set of wings took form.

"PHOENIX WINGS!" shouted both Kiara and Amitomo, and both sprouted identical wings. 

"I'll take the hefty one," Yongei said, pointing to Kuwabara. "You other two can't handle him,"

"Hey!" the insulted human cried.

"It's true," Hiei said as he clambered onto Amitomo's back, carefully avoiding the wings. 

"They can't hurt you. They don't burn things," Amitomo winced as Hiei kneed him in the shoulder blades.

"You can also take Yusuke," Kiara told Amitomo. "I'll take Kurama," she smiled at her kitsune.

 "Surprise, surprise," Yusuke commented sourly as Amitomo grasped him around his middle, and flew into the air, followed by Yongei and Kuwabara, and Kiara and Kurama. 

"Head for my glade," she told the other flyers. "I have a flying carpet waiting there."  Kiara headed due north, straight towards her glade, Kurama strangely light in her arms.  

"I remember the first time you took me flying," Kurama recollected with a smile.

Kiara smiled as well," Yeah, was that the first time you'd ever kissed a girl in mid air?"

"That was the first time I'd kissed a girl ever," Kurama admitted, blushing slightly.

"Want to revisit that experience?" Kiara's hands began to move up and down Kurama's chest. 

"No," Kurama resisted the urge to say yes. "We have work to do,"

"You know, all work and no play makes girls bored," Kiara flipped Kurama over so that he was facing her, and hooked one of her legs around his. "Kiss me, kitsune," she said with a seductive voice, then leaned in and kissed Kurama softly.

"Hey, you two! Knock it off!" Yongei zoomed by with Kuwabara.

"Help me!" Kuwabara yelled. "This guy's a wild flyer!"

"It's almost over," Yongei told him, swooping downward. "Stop squirming!" Yongei nose dived into Kiara's glade, and dropped Kuwabara five feet from the ground. Yongei landed heavily, and let his wings die out

"We'll pick this up later," Kiara kissed Kurama on the forehead, and landed gently on the ground. Her wings faded and soon there was nothing left of them.

"You should have told me the midget was afraid of heights!" Amitomo fumed as his wings vanished. His bandage on his neck was going red fast. "He's reopened my cut!"

"Here," Kurama went over into the woods and came back with a single green leaf. He opened a part of it, and a thick slime poured onto his hand. He took off the bloodstained bandage, and smeared a bit on Amitomo's neck. "Aloe Vera plant. Helps as a disinfectant,"

"Smells like sweat," Amitomo wrinkled his nose as he undid a few of the buttons on his happi coat so that Yongei could put on a new bandage.

"Let's go," Hiei said, climbing onto the floating carpet. 

"I don't think so," came a cold voice from the trees.

"I know that voice," Kiara said, spinning around. Her worst enemy stared her in the face.

Karasu looked just as he had at the Dark Tournament a year ago. His hair was a bit longer, bit still sleek and dark as night. His eyes were still as cold as stone.

"MURDERER!" Amitomo flung himself at the man, only to be caught and held back by Yongei. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A LITTLE KID? HE WAS THE ONLY FAMILY; WE WERE ALL THE OTHER HAD! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Want me to show you?" Karasu ignited his left hand with black flames. "This is Death Bringer. A gift from the Lord of the Dead to me. Who's first?"

Kiara lowered her tsuyoi, and went into a defensive stance. "I'll be the first,"

Karasu looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I have no wish to kill you, Kiara. I need you," He smiled ruefully. "You'll know how much soon,"

"Then, I'm afraid that I have no choice but to attack you," Kiara swiped with her tsuyoi. "I will not allow you to attack anymore innocent people."

"Ah, to hell with it. SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke fired a shot directly at Karasu's heart. But, Karasu merely swiped at it with his free hand and the blast went up into the air and out of sight.

"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara and Hiei both attacked with their swords at one time, but both were unable to even rip even a stitch on Karasu's jacket. Karasu seemed to vanish, then reappear again a few feet away from Amitomo and Yongei.

Yongei took out his miniature ball and chain earrings. "GET BIGGER!" He told them, and the minis became life sized very soon, then the balls burst into flame. He took a swing at Karasu, who merely grabbed the big man by the lapel, and threw him hard against a large tree trunk. He lay on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Yongei! That's it. SEARING SAI!" Amitomo's sai burst into flame in his hands. "You killed my brother, and almost my best friend. So, you're fate is set. You won't escape, because I'll kill you myself!" Amitomo charged at Karasu, only to suffer the same fate as Yongei.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS. STOP IT!" Kuwabara clutched at his head.

"Kuwabara! What is it?" Yusuke ran over to his friend.

"His spirit energy, it's so much stronger now! About ten times as strong as it was at the Dark Tournament. It's overwhelming." Kuwabara sank to the ground, head in his hands.

"Kurama! Get Yongei and Amitomo out! Yusuke and Hiei help Kuwabara!" Kiara placed her tsuyoi on the ground, and stood upright. She flung off her cloak, and faced Karasu. "You're going to feel a bit of hell," she told him. "HELL'S AIR!" Kiara flung her arms out and was lifted into the air just as the entire glade burst into flame. Kiara looked down at her enemy, who stood, looking up at her, completely unconcerned about what was going to happen to him. She shouted out a spell, "_Feel the fire getting hotter, feel it burn your skin. Until you are burned to ashes, and you've paid for your sin,_" The fire did get hotter, and soon there was such a huge blaze burning that Kiara lost sight of Karasu in the smoke. "Die!" she told the fire, and Karasu.

"I think not," came his voice. Through the clearing smoke, Kiara saw that he was not burned and unharmed. _Impossible!_ " I will make contact with you again, Kiara. Watch for me, for I am back to life!"  Karasu vanished without a trace.

The others immerged from the trees, and Yongei carried an unconscious Amitomo. A large bruise was forming on Yongei's forehead, and a trickle of blood ran from his hairline. "That Karasu," he growled. "What an asshole,"

"We have to get to Koenma as soon as possible, and tell him what's happened," Kurama said.

"Where's the carpet?" Kuwabara asked.

"About the carpet," Yusuke said sheepishly as he held it up, a giant burn mark right in the middle.

"Koenma will kill us," Kuwabara rubbed his head.

"Yup," Hiei agreed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  What an exciting chapter!  This was a fun (yet hard) one to write!

About Hiei being afraid of heights, I know it's a bit weird. Okay (Suri gets a scary look from DAY), I know it's very weird, seeing as Hiei can propel himself about thirty feet into the air. However, seeing as he is the one controlling it, it really doesn't affect him much. I mean, why would he be afraid of something he's controlling himself? Put him on something he can't control (like a flying carpet flying just below the clouds; don't know if I ever mentioned altitude in the fic), and he'll get a little creeped out.  At least in my fic, and it's going to become a big part of the story later. 

I really don't have anything to say, only that if the reader has any questions about the story (other than what's going to happen), you can send me e-mail, and I'll answer any questions you have.

See yah! Suri- chan out.   


	6. On the Road Again

**Chapter 6- On the Road Again**

"My feet hurt!" Yusuke said for the fiftieth time that day.  Amitomo had woken up about a half hour after the battle, and had been very angry at the fact that Karasu had escaped.

"When I get a hold of that bastard," Amitomo snarled, punching his hand with his fist. "I'll make him pay for the dishonor he's shown us,"

"If you can get a hold of him," Hiei reminded him. "He's faster than me now,"

"Remember what he said though? All we have to do to get him is have Kiara summon him." Kuwabara remembered.

"I hardly think he'll come unless I'm alone without a group of people wanting to kill him," Kiara kicked at some sticks on the path.

"He did seem very adamant about the fact that he'd not hurt Kiara," Kurama looked at her with troubled eyes. "He said he needed her for something."

"I'm hungry," Yongei rubbed his stomach. "Can we stop and make camp yet?"

"Not until sunset," Kiara said.

"It is sunset!" Yongei protested.

"Not until dark then,"

"Look, if we wait until dark, we won't be able to see where a good place to camp is," Yusuke protested.

"He does have a good point, Kiara," Kurama laced his fingers through hers.

"Okay, let's stop then," Kiara said crankily. "Right over there in that meadow,"

It was a very nice meadow. Green grass, a few flowers here and there, and it was surrounded by enough trees that the group wouldn't have to worry about firewood. And, off in the distance, a small stream rippled happily. "I call the spot by the oak tree!" Kuwabara said, running towards it.

"I'll go cut down fire wood," Hiei unsheathed his katana, and walked into the woods.

"I'll go search for edible plants. Too bad we don't have some rice," Kurama started towards the woods. "Coming Kiara?" He held out his hand towards her.

"No, I kind of need to be alone for a bit," Kiara walked off towards the stream.

"What's wrong with her?" Amitomo asked Yongei.

"I don't know,"

* * *

Kiara sat down on a broad rock on the edge of the steam. _What did he mean by he needs me?  Why did he not even want to scratch me at all when he seemed ready to kill the others? Karasu, you bastard, what are you planning now? What do you need me for?_

_You'll find out in due time, fire dancer, _Karasu's voice filled Kiara's head.

_How can you do this? How is this possible? _Kiara rubbed her temples.

_You'll remember that I have grown much stronger over the years.  I'm not weak like I was when I fought you at the Dark Tournament four years ago. Remember what I said, when you want to talk, call me with your mind, _Karasu's voice turned suddenly sickly sweet. _I'll listen._

_MURDERER! THE ONLY REASON I'LL EVER CALL UPON YOU IS TO KILL YOU! _Kiara sat up straight, and clenched her fists.

_How ironic, when you yourself have killed as well, and not always for good either, _Kiara detected laughter in Karasu's thought, and lost it.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed aloud, jumping off the rock. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Kiara! What is it?" Yongei ran over to the furious demon.

"NOTHINGS THE MATTER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kiara snapped before she realized what she was saying.

Yongei was shocked, his face was proof enough.  Without saying a word, he turned around, and walked back towards Hiei, who had returned with wood and had started a fire.

Kiara sat back down on the rock, her head in her hands, feeling guilty about what she had just did. Karasu's laughter echoing in her ears as steam poured from her eyes.

* * *

"I'm just wondering about Kiara," Yongei said. It was now about three in the morning, and the rest of the group was asleep, except for Yongei and Amitomo.

"She did seem a little distressed tonight," Amitomo leaned against Yongei's knee, as Yongei himself leaned against a stump by the fire.

Yongei picked at his nails, "That's a bit of an understatement. She was yelling for someone to get out of her head. I'd bet money on it being Karasu that was making her unhappy."

"You really did care for her, didn't you?" Amitomo turned around, sat down Indian-style, and faced his friend.

"I still do. I'd do almost anything to make her happy.  She was the first girl I ever really loved; she was my fiancée after all. She felt differently though, and started seeing that Kurama guy.  When he broke her heart, she came to the Temple, and to me," Yongei's voice was different. It was mindful, and caring. "But, she still loved Kurama she said after a few months with me, despite what he had done to her.  Can't blame the girl, that guy's perfect. Look at me," Yongei flung his arms out. "I'm too tall, too skinny, my muscles aren't what they should be, and girls don't like my tongue piercing. They say it gets in the way. I'm rude, conceited, I make light of serious things,"

"Yes, but that's nothing compared to all the wonderful qualities you have," Amitomo moved over to sit beside his friend. "You're kind, compassionate, you're one hell of a fighter, you're a good Cleric, and you're almost as good looking as me,"

"You're a pretty boy, of course you look good," Yongei laughed.

Amitomo joined in, but soon winced, and his hand went up to his neck. He groaned.

"Let me see it," Yongei unbuttoned a few of Amitomo's coat buttons, and took off his bandage. Blood was flowing out of the diagonal cut. "Damn, good thing I have more bandages,"

"Did I mention you're a good healer too?" Amitomo smiled, then his face grew serious. "Yongei, I love you,"

"Love you too, man," Yongei tied the bandage around Amitomo's neck. "You're my best friend."

"No," Amitomo grasped Yongei's hands. "I mean, I **love **you," As if to make his point, Amitomo kissed Yongei firmly on the lips.

Needless to say, Yongei did not take to kindly to this sudden display of affection. He drew his head away sharply, and gave Amitomo a strange look. "Hey! These lips were made for women, not for men!"

Amitomo's eyes glittered in the firelight. "I don't care. Yongei, I love you. I always have, and always will. I need you, if it weren't for you, I'd have killed myself even if someone had tried to save me. Yongei, I literally **live** for you."

"And I live for women," Yongei crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yongei," Amitomo's voice trembled. He put a hand on Yongei's crossed arms. "Please, look at me,"

Begrudgingly, Yongei looked into Amitomo's liquid brown eyes, and saw something.  Sure, he saw that Amitomo's eyes had started to steam, but he also saw something else. He saw straight into Amitomo's soul. He saw his pain in losing his tribe and family, and the even greater pain of losing Amitare. He saw Amitomo's pride in being a Warrior, and all his strengths and weaknesses. But, the most important thing he saw was Amitomo's genuine and deep love for him. It ran thicker than blood, and had more strength than fire. 

Then, Yongei looked inside himself, and saw, much to his own surprised, that he had felt the same for Amitomo for a long time as well. "What the hell," were his final words before he drew Amitomo into his arms, and kissed him on the mouth.  

After a few minutes, Amitomo drew back and smiled, "I don't think it gets in the way," He resumed his work at once after this comment.

The night air was only disturbed by Yusuke muttering in his sleep, "Kurama, Kiara cut it out. That's disgusting," 

* * *

In the line of trees, a dark figure sat on a branch, and watched a young woman sleep in the arms of her love. _Pity that will end soon. Have fun while you can, my sweet. _Karasu folded his arms. _The only thing better than loving something, is to take it away. Too bad for you, my fire dancer._

_* * *_

"Yusuke Urameshi, get up right now!" Kiara kicked the sleeping form with her sandaled feet. "We only have about five hours more! Then you can just fall asleep in Koenma's office. Let's go!"

"Allow me," Yongei held out his hands, and concentrated. Yusuke flew into the air, and began to spin like a top.

"Let's see if this will wake him up. FIRE CRACKERS!" Amitomo flung his arms into the air, and beautiful fire works that made **very** loud noises filled the morning sky.

"No, Mom," Yusuke muttered as Yongei stopped spinning him. "Just a few more minutes. School's not that important,"

"We'll just have to carry him if he wont wake up," Hiei said.

"I agree," Kurama whipped out a rose. "ROSE WHIP!" He then used the whip to tie up Yusuke, and pull him down the road after the rest of the group.

"You seem happier today," Kiara commented to Yongei. "What happened after I went to sleep?"

"None of your damn business," Yongei smiled at the memory of last night. "And what about you? What happened to make you so bitchy last night?"

"Kiara's contacting Karasu," Yusuke muttered in his sleep.

"WHAT?" Kurama stopped, and looked Kiara in the eyes. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Kiara looked at the ground. "But, for the record, he contacted me,"

"Why did you not tell us this at once?" Hiei rounded on her.

"I didn't want you to know," Kiara said.

"Didn't want us to know? Kiara, you're having conversations with my brother's killer! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you'd react this way," Kiara snapped.

"I thought you wanted Karasu dead," Kuwabara muttered.

"I do! Amitare was my best friend! Of course I want him dead!" Kiara protested.

"I'm not so sure you know what you want," Hiei said.

"I'm not sure either," Kiara said before she fainted into Kurama's arms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Weird chapter. Yaoi and fainting. 'Nough said.

Review me! I love getting reviews.  C yah!

Suri-san


	7. Revisited By Death

**Chapter 7- Revisited by Death**

Kiara was floating. She was lying on nothing, and did not feel supported. Yet, she was hearing voices; voices she recognized.

"It has to be Karasu," Kurama's voice was a welcome one.

"But, how can it be? As far as we know he was no where near her," Hiei's voice sounded different. Oh, well, Kiara was floating, and when she was floating, she was happy.

"He must have contacted her before using telepathy," Yusuke's voice was the same: whiny and crabby. "It's the only way possible,"

"I wouldn't put it past him to taunt the girl," Hiei definitely sounded different.

"It's exactly his style," Kurama sounded pissed. "I should know,"

"He also must have been taking her spirit energy," Kuwabara was nearby somewhere. "I can hardly feel it. Usually, it's very strong,"

"That would explain why she fainted," Yongei's voice was concerned. "If he took away a large amount of energy in a very short amount of time, Kiara probably couldn't handle it,"

"But, that would also mean that he would have been very close," Hiei said.

"He's following us," Amitomo said. Kiara could almost see his face in the mist, realization soaking into Amitomo's face.

Wait, she could see his face. Yusuke's face, as well as Kurama's and Hiei's, became clear. Kiara opened her eyes slowly. She was lying in a bed in a small room. Kurama sat next to her left side, Yusuke stood by the door which was directly across from the bed, Kuwabara stood opposite of Kurama, and Hiei sat in a wood chair in a corner. Yongei sat with Amitomo at the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kurama smiled.

Kiara smiled back, sat up, and yawned cutely. "Where am I?"

"My house," Hiei answered.

"That explains the sparseness."

"Hey," Hiei was offended. ', if you don't like it . . ."

"She does," Kurama interjected.

"Karasu, he's **following** us?" Kiara laid back, overwhelmed.

"It seems so. Yongei was able to detect his presence soon after you went unconscious, but he was unable to do more than that," Amitomo smiled at the man.

"I can't believe it," Kiara closed her eyes, and her forehead creased.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, his eyes full of worry.

"My head, it hurts," Kiara rubbed her temples.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Kurama's fingers joined Kiara's in the massage of her head.

"We'll leave you two alone," Yusuke said, winking suggestively. All of the guys filed out of the room one by one.

"Kurama," Kiara hugged her kitsune tight, and buried her face in his jacket. "What's happening to me?"

Kurama encircled his arms around her. "I don't know, Kiara, I just don't know,"

"I want to kill him. I want to slaughter him like he did Amitare. But, a part of me wants to find out what he wants me for,"

"It's curiosity. It's natural," Kurama looked deep into Kiara's bright green eyes. He was about to lean in for a kiss, when the door burst open.

"You two," Hiei looked a bit worried; very unusual for him. "Get out here now. An old friend is here,"

* * *

Karasu stood about fifty meters away from the door, just out of the line of pine trees that surrounded the house. The boys and Kiara stepped out of the house.  They stood in a straight line facing the tall, dark demon.

"I'm glad you've decided to meet your deaths peacefully," Karasu said, flicking a tress of black hair behind his shoulder. "Then again, killing is better when there is a little resistance."

Amitomo ignited his sai, "We're not going down without a fight,"

Karasu's eyes lit with silent laughter. "Neither am I. DEATH BRINGER!" Karasu's gloved hands glowed with dark black flames. "Whose first?"

"I will," Yongei took out his ball and chain earrings, which instantly grew to life size. 

"Yongei," Amitomo said his name, unsure.

"I'll be fine," Yongei strode out of the line. He took a defensive stance, and started to swing his ball and chains.

"Really, now," Karasu scoffed. "You think those puny things can be used to fight **me**? You're too **cute**,"

"I have been told I'm good looking," Yongei grinned.

"A brave face in death. A noble end indeed. Too bad," Karasu threw a handful of flames straight at Yongei.

"YONGEI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kiara shrieked. 

"YONGEI!" Amitomo struggled to be free from the grip Kuwabara held him back with. "YONGEI! NO, PLEASE"

Yongei saw the dark fire flying towards him. He stood up, and his cheery face fell. It was one of the most sickening things Kiara had ever seen: the face of a cheery man who knew he was going to die.  Yongei turned his head to Amitomo. "Goodbye, Amitomo. I love you," he said as the ball of dark fire hit his chest.

But, Yongei did not die. In fact, the fire just bounced off of him, and died in mid air. 

Yongei looked around. "I'M ALIVE!" He smiled again, and pointed at Karasu. "HA HA!"

Karasu got angry. "I do not like being mocked," he said through clenched teeth, then threw the other hand of fire at Kurama.

"NO!" Kiara screamed as the fire hit Kurama in the abdomen. Again, the fire just died.

"What is going on?" Kuwabara said. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei's head whipped around, and saw a dark ball of flame headed his way. Before he could do anything, the ball of flames sunk into his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiei sunk to the ground, and clutched his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! No, I can't die. I have to live, I have to,"

Hiei muttered more, including a name no one was able to distinguish. 

"HIEI!" Kurama was at his friend's side, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Come on, Hiei" Yusuke said. "You can pull out of this,"

Yongei and Amitomo crouched down by the jerking form of Hiei. "He's dying. The same way my brother did," Amitomo's face was stark white.

"No, I'm not," Hiei stood up, and the ball of fire emerged from his chest, and disappeared.

"I don't understand," Kurama stood up.

"Neither do I," Hiei felt where the fire had been. 

"Wait," Yusuke looked around. "Where's Kiara?"

"LET ME GO!" The words punctured the air. The boys turned around, and saw something horrifying: Kiara was caught in the arms of Karasu. "I SAID, LET ME GO!"

"KIARA! LET HER GO YOU MONSTER!" Kurama started towards Karasu, but was caught and held back by Yongei.

"You have a lovely woman, Kurama," Karasu ran his hands along Kiara's flat stomach. "So perfect, I absolutely love her body. Don't you?"

"Let her go," Kurama's eyes became green granite. "Let her go right now,"

"I think not. I think I'll keep her for a while," Karasu bent his head down towards Kiara's. "Such pretty lips,"

"You touch her," Kurama broke free from Yongei's grip, but stood still. "And I'll make sure you never break free from the land of the dead again,"

"That's where you're wrong, kitsune. I was let go," Karasu leaned into Kiara. "You need to choose men more carefully, love.  Some are so **thick**," The space between the two was closed as Karasu kissed Kiara.

"MONSTER!" Kurama lost it, and started towards Karasu.

"Got to go, be back later," Karasu told Kiara as he ran into the woods.

"Kurama!" Kiara sobbed as Kurama took her in his arms. "It was awful! I couldn't move! He had some spell, an attack of some sort, I couldn't move!"

"It's okay," Kurama said, even though he knew it wasn't. "It's over."

"His lips, they felt like death. Cold, sorrowful death," Kiara sobbed more. Kurama picked her up, and took her back to her room in Hiei's house.

* * *

"So, Karasu has really returned?" Koenma sank back into his chair.

Kurama sat upright and rigid in his chair, "Yes, we've seen him, twice," He gave Kiara, who sat beside him on her customary stool, a worried look.

Kuwabara broke in, "He's ten times more powerful, Koenma sir. I have felt his spirit energy,"

"He also has a new attack, Death Bringer," Yusuke sat on the windowsill. "We don't know exactly how to stop it, only Warrior Yongei, Kurama, and Hiei were able to survive it, when it burns your soul alive. We don't know what stops it, or how he can conjure such a thing,"

Kiara remembered Karasu's words, "He said it was a gift from the Lord of the Dead.  Apparently, the Lord has strengthened his powers. But why?"

"HADES?" Koenma sprung out of his chair. "Hades is behind this? But, I thought you said Karasu wanted to steal the Flame,"

Yongei floated in mid –air. "He does, but what does that have to do with the Lord of the Dead? I though he was loyal to you," Yongei floated past Koenma, and poked him in the head.

"I thought you were a fire demon!" Koenma rubbed his head, irked.

"I am, but my full demon form's a dragon. Dragons can fly," Yongei did a loop-the-loop around a bookcase.

"Karasu said he wanted me for something," Kiara twisted a lock of hair.

"But, he's trying to get the Flame, not you," Yusuke said.

Yongei fell from the air to the ground with a loud thud. Amitomo entered the office carrying a full tea service, which was promptly dropped when he saw what had happened to Yongei. "Are you alright?" He rushed over to Yongei, who had stood up, but was wobbling unsteadily.

"I figured it out! Karasu wants Kiara because she's his key to getting the Flame!" Yongei stumbled to the right.

"But, you said the only way a person could get the Flame was if they gave up something they truly loved," Kuwabara said.

"Exactly," Yongei jerked his head in Kuwabara's direction.

Kurama's face paled. "He's in love with Kiara,"

Yusuke sat up, "Doesn't he have a theory that everything he loves must die?"

"It fits perfectly with his plan," Hiei looked at Kiara, who stared fearfully at Kurama. "If Karasu wishes to get the Flame, Kiara must die,"  

"Oh my god," Kiara slid off of her stool, and sat on the ground. 

Kurama sat down next to her, and put his arms around her. "We won't let him have you," he told her confidently. "We'll protect you, won't we guys?" Kurama looked at his friends for support.

"Sure," Yusuke nodded. So did Kuwabara.

"I might as well," Hiei said.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Yongei was fully recovered from his fall from the ceiling. "And to make sure nothing does," Yongei smiled at Amitomo evilly, then rushed over to Kiara, picked her up off of the floor, and put her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Yongei!" Kiara shrieked. "Yongei, what do you think you are doing?"

"Putting you somewhere safe. Come on!" He gestured with his hand to the others, and walked out of the room, and down the hall.

"Put her down!" Kurama protested.

"You care for Kiara's safety, don't you?" Hiei strode next to the red-haired demon.

"Yes,"

"Then I suggest letting Warrior Yongei do what he thinks is right,"

Yongei strode down the hall to Kiara's room. There, he entered the room, threw Kiara down on the bed, and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Yongei, you are not leaving me in here!" Kiara's cries were heard on the other side of the door as Yongei turned the key, took it out of the lock, and handed it to Kurama. "Let me out right now!"

"This door doesn't open," Kurama said. "No one comes out, and no one goes in. Right?" He gave everyone glares.

"Right," They all nodded.

"Here," Kurama dug the white wood flute out of his jacket, and threw it through the crack at the bottom of the door. "This always used to cheer you up,"

"Hey, I've been looking for this!" Kiara sounded peeved, and yet relieved at the same time. "Wait . . . open this door right now! I can see what you're doing! Let me out!"

"I never knew she could see through walls," Yongei joked. Amitomo smiled.

"Have fun!" Yusuke said sarcastically as the group of men started down the hallway.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hello all! How are you? I'm fine. I'm also hyper, having consumed ten KitKat bars last night and the sugar hasn't worn off yet.

DAY: *round at Suri-chan's for a laugh and a swim later*  Only ten?  You saw the size of that Mountain Dew I'm drinking, haven't you?  That caffeine will stay in my system for quite some time.  Heh heh.`

Suri: It's huge. How can you drink all that? It's like, more than a liter! You're going to be buzzing for days!

DAY:  Yes, well…  I'm more interesting when I'm buzzing, ne?  Newayz, onto more interesting business…  

Suri: *grumbling* You are certainly are. What would Kurama say?

DAY:  *thinks for a moment*  Oh, he'd probably just resign himself to it.  I've gotten him rather well trained, now.  He doesn't complain when I glomp him any more!  ^_^

Suri: Good lord! I've never done that to Hiei!

DAY:  You don't believe me?  Watch!  *whistles* Kurama!

Kurama: *appears out of nowhere due to proper use of Author Magic*  You do realize that I am not an animal to be whistled for?

DAY:  *shrugs* As long as you get here.  *glomps*

Kurama:  *rolls eyes*  *mutters under breath*  Here we go again…

Suri: You poor, poor man. 

Anyway, the third chapter of DAY's "Anything Goes" will be coming out shortly. *****glares at DAY* Won't it?

DAY:  *still attached to Kurama*  Of course!  I just have a couple more things I want to write between…  Oh never mind… Just read it, and you'll see!  ^_^

She's going to make me wait, just like everyone else. Oh, well. More time for KitKats then. Wonderful, cruchy goodness.

Yum Yum!

Anyway, good bye. Day, what's the matter?

DAY: No more Mountain Dew! My sugary caffeinie goodness is gone!

Suri: Poor, sweet child.  


	8. Once Upon A Dream

**Chapter 8- Once Upon A Dream**

"Let me out! Kurama! Please, let me out!" Kiara sobbed as she banged half heartily on the door.  She slid down the side of door, and sat sobbing on the floor. "Kurama, please, let me out."

"I will," Kurama unlocked the door, and walked in with a steaming dinner tray. He turned again, and locked the door from the inside. "When we capture Karasu and you're safe again."

"I want to hunt him myself," Kiara shouted and sat down on the bed. 

"He wants to **kill** you. Kiara," Kurama set the tray down on a table, sat down on the bed, and clapped his hands around Kiara's. "We're only thinking of your safety. Yongei and Amitomo, we all wish for your well being."

"And Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kiara looked at the hangings around her bed. "What's in it for them?"

"I believe that they have generally come to care for your safety too. In their own, unique ways," Kurama put his arm around Kiara's shoulders, and started twisting a tress of her hair between his fingers.

"I don't like being locked up," Kiara buried her head in Kurama's shoulder.

"You're a desert demon, used to wide, open terrain. Understandably you don't like being confined," Kurama hugged Kiara to him.

"There's only one place where I like to be confined," Kiara laid back into the bed sheets, taking Kurama with her. "And that's in your arms," She kissed Kurama on the cheek, and then moved on to his full, voluptuous lips. Kiara made her kisses long and deep, and Kurama followed suit.

Kiara unlocked her lips from his; they were both breathing hard by now. She looked into her kitsune's beautiful eyes, "I want you, I want you,"

Kurama breathed raggedly as his hand sneaked down Kiara's waist, and to her hips.

* * *

Kurama left Kiara sleeping. He creeped out of the door, and locked it behind him. He pocketed the key, and was putting on his jacket, when Yusuke walked down the hall.

"So, you finally got some," Yusuke smiled in the darkness.

Kurama was unable to suppress a grin. "You might say that,"

Kuwabara had overheard, and walked out to join in on the conversation, "Who got some?"

"Old straight and narrow Kurama," Yusuke pointed at the teenager.

"So, that leaves only Hiei," Kuwabara said after thinking a bit.

"What leaves only me?" Hiei walked out of his own room.

"You're the only one of us who hasn't had sex yet," Yusuke said laughing.

"You mean to tell me that Kuwabara and my sister . . ." Hiei was unable to finish due to shock.

"It's a hard truth Hiei, live with it," Kuwabara smiled at the memory.

"I will, but you won't," Hiei unsheathed his katana, and resorted to chase Kuwabara down the hallway.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kurama said. 

"Yeah, let's pin Kuwabara to the ground," Yusuke yawned. "Wait, too tired. Tomorrow we'll help Hiei murder Kuwabara,"

"Good night," Kurama walked down to his room, and opened the door.

"'Night!" Yusuke called as he closed his door.

* * *

At the early hour of five in the morning, Yongei was roused from his sleep by Kiara's cries of torment, only now her screams were more colorfully worded.

"Don't know what I was thinking, locking her in there," he muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What?" Amitomo woke up bleary eyed.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, love," Yongei kissed him on the cheek as the sleepy man reburied himself in the sheets.  Yongei walked out of his room, and down the hall to Kiara's.  He knocked on the door. "Kiara, please, some of us are trying to sleep," 

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Now, that's not nice," Yongei crossed his arms over his naked chest.

"LET ME GO!" 

"We'll let you out after Karasu's caught," Yongei yawned. "Please, shut up. People are trying to sleep,"

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! I WANT OUT!"

"What's going on in there anyway?" Yongei listened close to the door, and also sent out his spirit energy to find Kiara's. He did detect her spirit energy, but also that of another.

"KARASU!" Yongei sent out spirit alerts to the others, and delivered a swift kick to the door, which fell off easily; the hinges had been removed. Yongei burst into the room.

Kiara was unconscious now; lying in the arms of Karasu, limp as a rag doll. Her long blonde hair contrasted sharply with Karasu's black, and hung almost touching the floor. Her face and skin were no longer dark tan, but pale and flushed. She wore a pained expression on her face.

"I've drained her of almost all her spirit energy and physical energy. She's almost dead," Karasu stared hard at Yongei. "But, not yet."

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Amitomo rushed in behind Yongei. "YOU BASTARD!" Kurama cried at the sight of Kiara near death.

"Her life is entirely in my hands," Karasu said, caressing Kiara's head with his hand. "I will kill her, Kurama, but not yet. I'll have some fun with her first."

"You, you will pay for this intrusion," Hiei said through gritted teeth.

"Haven't you caused enough pain?" Yusuke said.

"No, not nearly enough to satisfy," Karasu grinned. He disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Kuwabara looked around at the others.

"Right here," Karasu reappeared with Kiara. "Say good bye to your lover, Kurama. This is the last you'll ever see her alive,"

"NO! KARASU, PLEASE!" Kurama jumped forward, only to be caught and held back. "PLEASE! I LOVE HER!"

"That's what makes it fun," Karasu smiled, and then disappeared in one lightening fast movement.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama sank to the floor, tears flowing from his eyes. "KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kiara awoke three days after she had been kidnapped. She opened her tired, groggy eyes, and her eyes swept the room. The walls were black bricks, and one narrow window was above a stone bench covered in poofy cushions and pillows. A stone bathtub was under another narrow window, and a purple curtain hung on a round rail surrounding the tub. A green yukata hung on a hook with a folded towel on a black marble. Wall sconces

Kiara climbed out her the bed, a tall, black wooded four- poster with purple coverings, and felt the velvet rug between her toes. Karasu had removed her sandals. He had also taken away her nunchaku. _Might as well take advantage of this luxury, _she thought. She took off her clothes, and threw them into a pile before putting on the yukata. Kiara turned on the tap, and in a few minutes, scalding hot water steamed, and filled the room with a heavy fog. She stepped into the bath, and immersed herself in the hot water. She combed through her long hair, and used a soft scented soap to wash herself all over. _This would be wonderful if I wasn't going to die. _Kiara sat up, and looked out the window. She was atop a large tower surrounded by a thick forest of fir trees. She saw a huge wooden door, and also the large lock shutting the outside from the inside. _No one could get in unless they flew up. Kurama will find a way, he'll save me._

Kiara got out of the tub, pulled the plug on the bottom, and put on her yukata. She washed her clothes, and put them up to dry on the curtain rail. Kiara then gathered her flute, and sat on the window seat. She played a slow, mournful tune, the notes floating up into the cold, frigid northern air. Steam poured from her eyes, and Kiara realized how Yongei had felt when that black fire had soared towards him: helpless, and depressed. She wavered on a few notes at first, then she was unable to play at all, she was too shaky from crying. She drew her legs up to her body, and hugged them. Kiara buried her head in her knees.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kiara fully realized that she was going to die.

* * *

"Can't you track her energy any faster?" Kurama asked Yongei impatiently.

"Sorry, mate. If she was fully charged, there'd be no problem, but as she is now, there's no way I can track any faster," Yongei screwed his eyes shut, and focused on Kiara. He picked up a hint, going north. This pulse was stronger than the last one.

"Does that mean we are getting close?" Hiei walked beside the nervous and high strung Kurama.

"Yes," Yongei opened his eyes. "Kuwabara, can you feel anything?"

"No, her energy's too weak," Kuwabara frowned. "Sorry Kurama,"

"It just makes me so mad!" Kurama stopped suddenly, and punched a tree. It wasn't very effective, and Kurama's knuckles had been stripped of skin. "Karasu could have killed her by now, and I . . ." Kurama struggled for words. "I don't want to lose her!" Kurama sunk to the ground, his hair falling in front of his face. Silver tears fell to the ground, and Kurama received sympathetic looks from everyone. Amitomo sat down next to Kurama.

"I know how you feel. I was constantly worrying about Amitare when he was alive. And that feeling was multiplied by a million when he, when he passed away," Amitomo wiped a few stray tears out of his eyes. "I still can't come to terms with it."

"You don't have to talk about it," Yongei put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Yusuke's eyes bugged. "You two are a couple!" He pointed accusingly at Yongei and Amitomo.

"Yeah, took you long enough to figure out," Yongei straightened up, and crossed his arms.

"You make a lovely couple," Hiei said sarcastically. 

Yongei picked up Amitomo, and rustled his hair. "Don't we though?" He put Amitomo in a half headlock and grinned. Then he closed his eyes sharply, and opened them again. 

Kurama jumped up, "What is it? A tingle of Kiara's energy? A pulse?"

Yongei started to run north, the others followed close behind. "No, a surge. She's gaining back energy at a very fast rate,"

"Yes," Kurama smiled as he ran. "Hold on, Kiara,"

* * *

Steam thicker than fog had filled Kiara's chamber. "AAAAAAAH HA HAHA! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kiara's voice rang through the stone room. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kiara was cried out. She crossed the room to the bath, and took off her yukata. She put on her top, and tied the drawstring on her skirt. She took up her flute again, and played a traditional burial song from her desert tribe.

"Is that really necessary?" Karasu unlocked Kiara's door. He strode slowly across the room, and sat down on the bed.

"Going to kill me now?" Kiara sounded depressed and bored.

"You seem to have gotten a different view on this," Karasu's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Let's just say I have resigned myself to it," Kiara sat on the edge of the bathtub, and started to play her flute.

"That's a pretty tune," Karasu stood up and sat down next to Kiara. "Very pretty," He leaned into Kiara's lips.

Kiara suddenly played a high-pitched screech. Karasu jumped up, and put his hands over his ears. Kiara continued with her high playing, the notes piercing the quiet of the room. Karasu fell to the floor, knelling on the cold stone, hands still covering his ears to no effect. "Stop it, stop the noise," he growled. 

Kiara played a long, high sharp before removing the flute front her mouth. "You should have known I would have never allowed you to kill me without a fight. Good bye you bastard." She strode to the still open door. She was about to walk out when Karasu suddenly appeared before her.

"Not so fast," Karasu grabbed Kiara by the neck, and flung her down on the bed. He put his hands on her neck and waist, and glared at her with contempt. "You will not die yet. Not before I've had my fun,"

"Let me go," Kiara glowered at him. "I will never allow you to get the Flame, I will not allow you to kill me, and I will never be yours,"

"I will have you," Karasu insisted. "You know that I love you. And, when I love something, I like to take it away,"

"Go to hell!" Kiara said.

Karasu's hands massaged Kiara's body, "I've already been there," He lay on top of Kiara and kissed her on the mouth.

"I plan to bring you back with me from the Land of the Dead, after Hades has what he wants."

"So, that's the deal: You get Hades the Flame, and he gives you your soul back," Kiara turned her head away from Karasu kissing her neck.

"Basically, and I get you til the end of the world," Karasu's purple eyes glowed in the darkened room. "Think, it could be like this, all the time," 

"You'll never have me, Kurama will . . ."

Karasu put his finger on her lips and made a shushing sound. "I'll have you, whether you like it or not," Karasu's hand moved along Kiara's body until he found the drawstring to her skirt. It would be very easy to undo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Karasu is a character of conflict for me. On one side, he has really pretty purple eyes, and he's completely gorgeous. One the other hand, he's completely nuts and a sick bastard. 

That's all I have. How'd you like this chapter? 

Suri 


	9. Another Side

Again, I had to put this on another Word document so I could edit it.  If you don't see a reason for a punctuation edit, it's something from Reincarnation, so do that one first, and it'll be easier   ^_^

****

****

**Chapter 9- Another Side**

Yongei stared into the flames of the roaring fire. _Show me Kiara_, he willed it. The fire became like a mirror, and Yongei saw a black room furnished in purple. Kiara lay in a four-poster bed, curled into a ball. She was crying. _Don't cry; I never could stand to see you cry._

The group of men had decided to make camp for the night. All were asleep with the exception of Yongei, who had said he wanted to stay up for a bit to watch the fire.

_Not exactly lying. I am watching the fire.  And what's in it   _he added as an afterthought. Yongei willed the fire mirror to fade, and the flames were flames again. _At least we know she's still alive. _Yongei played with a lip ring as he thought. "It still makes no sense to me. Why hasn't he killed her by now? Not that I want her dead; that's the last thing I want. He says he loves her, but how much can he love her if he wants to kill her?" Yongei thought out loud. "I love Amitomo heart and soul, but I don't want to kill him. I'd kill myself if he was dead."  

"Yongei," Amitomo awoke from his sleep. "Yongei?"

"I'm right here." Yongei stood up and sat back down next to Amitomo. "What's wrong?"

Amitomo sat up, supporting himself with his hands and arms. Steam filled his eyes. "Amitare," he said with a sob, and buried his head in Yongei's chest.

Yongei wrapped his arms around him, and rocked him gently. "I know, I know,"

"He was the only family I had left. If it wasn't for you, I'd be alone! I have no family anymore!" Amitomo's crying broke the quiet of the night.

Yongei thought for a bit. "Sure you do. The Nine Warriors of the Flame, we're your family,"

Amitomo looked at Yongei with bloodshot eyes.

"Sure," Yongei continued. "Mameha's like a mother to all of us. Kiara's like a sister, Kongono's like a weird brother who only comes out of his room for meals, and Nanaku's like a third cousin who's, like, a million times removed that you only see at reunions."   Amitomo laughed shakily at this. "We're your family now. We always were."

"Yeah," Amitomo breathed as he fell asleep again. Yongei laid him gently back onto his sleeping pallet. 

_I should get to sleep to_, Yongei thought as he curled up next to the man he loved.

* * *

Kiara awoke with a jolt. It was early morning, the sun just barely creeping up from the line of trees. _Karasu, you evil bastard!_

Kiara remembered the events of last night with horror. _And then he did, and then he said, _Kiara couldn't bring herself to think about it. _What would Mother think about her champion Warrior, being raped by a deranged lunatic? She'd never look the same way at me again if she found out. God, I feel so stupid! _Kiara gazed at the tub, then thought better of it. _No matter how much soap I'd use, this stain will never come off. I'll have this on my conscience to the day I die._

_I feel strange_, Kiara thought. Then, she became aware of what was happening to her as she suddenly lunged out of bed, and threw up out of the window. She had learned the symptoms of what was happening to her from her mother, and was not happy at all. _He got me pregnant, the bastard. And at such a good time too. _She added sarcastically. _How will I tell Kurama?_ That thought horrified her. She put a hand on her lower abdomen, and concentrated her spirit energy on that spot. She could already feel the tiny demon feeding off of her energy. 

_Karasu will kill me. If he wants to do something he'll do it. Last night was proof enough. He wanted me, and he got me. He even got me pregnant. He'll kill me after I give birth to his child and get the Flame, and I will fail as a Warrior. _Kiara thought for a minute. _Wait! He himself has to kill me to get the Flame. So, the only way to keep the Flame from him is to get rid of myself._ Kiara looked at the soft skin covering the veins in her wrists. Taking her long, sharp pinkie fingernail, she began to cut away at the skin, one painful swipe at a time. _At least the child will never know what a sick-minded freak his father was. _Kiara stopped scraping away at her skin when she realized that the baby demon was a boy. She hadn't even felt for it. _He would have been strong. _Kiara thought regrettably.   

* * *

Kurama was jerked out of sleep by a painful jolt of pain in his head. "Urhn, what time is it?" 

"Seven in the morning," Hiei looked ready to go. "We should get Warrior Yongei up to he can start tracking Kiara's energy."  

"I think he would like to be left alone." Kurama looked at the sleeping man, who had snuggled up to Amitomo in the middle of the night.

"No, Mom," Yusuke muttered in his sleep. "No more school. No job. Just want to sleep,"

"Get up you lazy ass!" Hiei kicked Yusuke sharply in the ass.

"Ouch," Yusuke murmured as he woke up. "What do you want?" He glared at Hiei.

"It's time to get up," Hiei moved on to the sleeping form of Kuwabara.

"I don't see you kicking Kuwabara's ass," Yusuke said grumpily before the fire demon kicked Kuwabara swiftly in the back.

"That's because I already kick it enough in the fighting ring," Hiei said.

"Take that back shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Kick his ass, Hiei." Yusuke had fallen asleep again.

"WAKE UP ALL OF YOU!" Kurama shouted suddenly.

Yusuke sat up, and stared at Kurama. Yongei turned his head, and stared at the boy as Amitomo raised himself up on his elbow. "What's wrong?" Amitomo rubbed his eyes.

"It's time to get up. We have a long day of tracking ahead of us," Hiei said. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Get up,"

"Who are 'we'? I used almost all my energy yesterday tracking Kiara, and I am still not fully replenished!" Yongei snapped, annoyed that Kurama had woken him up from a very good dream. "I need more sleep to track! And that Kuwabara guy may be good, but he's nowhere as good as me!"

"Cocky shit, aren't you?" Kuwabara rebuked.

Yongei suddenly was staring Kuwabara in the face. The sun was directly behind Yongei, so his face was dark, and shadowed. He glared at Kuwabara with contempt; his piercings only made him look more like a devil. "Say that again," Yongei's usually upbeat voice was suddenly dark, and frightening. Kuwabara only gaped at Yongei, and whimpered under his breath. "I may be many things, rude, conceited, sarcastic, but **never** call me cocky to my face. Got that?" Kuwabara nodded fearfully. "BOO!" Yongei laughed as Kuwabara jumped a foot in the air. "HA HA HA! What a pansy!"

"If you're feeling okay now," Kurama said to Yongei. "We'll continue north. You won't have to track until Kuwabara loses his ability to function properly."

"Sounds okay to me," Yongei helped Amitomo to his feet. Amitomo swayed on the spot, and Yongei opted to have him ride on his back.

The group continued through the woods, and Kuwabara tracked Kiara's spirit energy as best he could. They stopped occasionally so Yongei could shift Amitomo around as he slept, and so Yongei could affirm that they were going the right way.  The woods were thicker now, becoming more and more dense. Eventually, the oak and tulip trees disappeared, and tall, towering fir trees replaced them.

"We're getting close," Kurama said with a smile.

* * *

Karasu sat in his study, a book in his lap as he sat by the large window overlooking a crystal blue lake. But, he was not interested in what the cream-colored pages had to offer. He was thinking about the night before. _Why did I not just kill her then? It would_ _have been the smart thing to do. Karasu, you're going soft. _He chuckled at himself before focusing his gaze once more on the lake. _Kiara would look so beautiful sitting under that tree. I can just imagine her there, sitting, simply looking beautiful. _Karasu closed his eyes, and smiled.

Then, Karasu leaped off his window seat, his book making a loud thud as it hit the floor. _Pain, Kiara's in pain. NO!_ Karasu ran from the room, and sprinted up the flight of stairs that led to Kiara's chamber. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out an ancient key, which he used to open the door. Karasu was shocked at what he saw. 

Kiara's skin was pale white, except for her pink-colored wrists from which blood flowed out like a stream. She had fainted from loss of blood, and her face had a peaceful, calm look to it. Her fingernails were bright red, and drips of blood fell onto the sheets from them. A large lake of spilt blood had formed on the sheets, and had overflowed until it dripped steadily onto the cold stone floor.

"NO!" Karasu ran over to Kiara's pale form, and lifted it off of the bed. He carried her down to his own room on the fourth floor, two floors below Kiara, and put her into the bathtub. He went to a cabinet, and pulled out all the bandages he could find. After cleaning the cuts with warm water, Karasu gently wrapped Kiara's wrists in bandages, and applied pressure. It took him nearly all night to stop the bleeding. As he was bleeding out Kiara, Karasu noticed something different about Kiara. He placed a hand on her head, and concentrated on what was happening in her body. He gasped as he received some of the pain Kiara had from cutting her wrists, and the pain in her arms from where Karasu had pinned her to the bed. But, he also felt something else. _So, I'm going to be a father. _He thought, bemused. _I never wondered what it would be like to have a son. Someone growing up under my rules, and born of two of the most powerful demons in the spirit world.  He has power, very strong power for an unborn demon. _Karasu smiled as he cleaned a cut. _Kiara will have to stay with me now. _

Karasu cleaned Kiara's cuts, and wrapped them in clean bandages before putting her in his own bed. _I'll be keeping an eye on you, _he thought, kissing Kiara on the forehead

* * *

"My feet hurt!" Yusuke was complaining, yet again.

"We know!" shouted Kurama and Hiei. The group had been walking nonstop for hours, and they were no closer to Kiara than when they had started. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Yongei asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at Yongei, "Of course I do!"

"You do realize that it's not just Kiara we're trying to save," Amitomo had woken up, and was now sitting on the ground as the group to a break. "The fate of the spirit world depends on us finding her. If Karasu gets the Flame, *shudder* it's all over for the demons of the spirit world," Quiet was the group was the realization of these words sunk in.

"Let's go!" Kurama jumped to his feet. "Have you enough energy yet, Warrior Yongei?"

"Yes." Yongei shut his eyes and concentrated. He felt a glimmer, straight ahead. Then Yongei doubled over, clutching his mid-section. 

"Yongei!" Amitomo rushed over.  "What is it?"

"Pain, Kiara's in terrible pain," Yongei said through gritted teeth.

Kurama groaned, and sunk to the ground, curled into a ball. "I feel it too. She's dying." Tears fell from his eyes.

"We have to move on," Hiei said urgently.

"How can we move on when two people in our group are writhing in pain?' Yusuke asked. 

Amitomo rubbed his hands together. "I could try telekinesis. I'm not as good as Yongei, but I could try." He stretched out his hands, and concentrated. "*Groan* I can just hold it," Yongei and Kurama floated into the air. They wavered a bit, but then they were fine.

"Can you move them?" Hiei asked Amitomo.

"Yes," Amitomo answered, sweat forming over his brow. He demonstrated by making Yongei and Kurama do somersaults in the air.

"Stop, I might be sick!" Yongei protested.

"Just looking at that makes me sick," Kuwabara muttered.

"Let's keep going." Yusuke started to walk through the forest again, followed closely by the rest of the group.

* * *

Kiara woke up late in the afternoon. She felt weak and hollow, and was startled at her surroundings. Why was she not with Botan being lead to wherever she was supposed to be? Why was she still alive? She glanced down at her wrists, and saw the white bandages carefully wrapped around her wrists. She clenched her fists.

"Don't do that," said a voice from a dark corner. Karasu sat in a chair, his black hair falling in front of his face as he looked at the floor. "Tension makes the blood flow quicker,"

"Exactly my intention! Why am I not dead?" Kiara sat up, and looked at Karasu.

Karasu lifted his head slowly, and looked at Kiara. "You wish for death, then?" He crossed the room with lightening speed, and sat down on the bed in front of Kiara. He grabbed her throat, and squeezed. He watched her eyes bug, watched her gasp for breath that could not enter her lungs. "You still wish for death, or have you tasted it enough?"

"Enough stop!" Kiara felt Karasu let go of her neck, and slumped over coughing. Kiara felt Karasu take her in his arms, and she shuddered.

"Never, ever scare me like that again!" He sounded a bit like a worried Kurama at this point. "Never make me worry about you!"

"Why not?" Kiara looked into his purple eyes. "I would rather kill myself than stay here!"

"So it seems," Karasu leaned in to kiss Kiara, but only got her cheek when she turned her head suddenly. He stared into her defiant eyes, then got up, and sat down in his chair. "I'll be keeping a constant eye on you from now on,"

"Why don't you just kill me now? What are you waiting for? Why don't you just get it over and done with?!?"

"Because I can't bring myself to do it!" Karasu snapped. "Because now I will not kill you until you have delivered my child!"

"Your child? What makes you think I'd ever let you see him?" Karasu looked shocked at this comment. Kiara smiled. "You've grown stronger in energy and power, but in the years I haven't seen you, you've grown weak. I expected better from the mighty Karasu. Where's my flute? I want my flute!" Kiara stared at him like a spoiled child. "I said, I WANT MY FLUTE!"

"Fine!" Karasu stormed out of the room, and Kiara heard him stomping up the steps. He'd forgotten to lock the door.

Kiara jumped up, and raced down the stone steps, and saw the large wooden door. She ran over to it, and lifted the heavy beam that closed it shut. She pushed hard and stepped out into the sunshine. She raced towards the line of trees, and heard Karasu yell at her at get back there.

_Sorry sucker! _She laughed as she ran into the woods. _You won't kill me now, or ever! And I will never let you see our son!_

* * *

"I can't hold it any longer!" Amitomo gently dropped Yongei and Kurama to the ground, and then collapsed by Yongei's side.

Yongei rubbed his head. "It's better now, it's going away,"

"Yes, so it seems," Kurama said.

"How much farther?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, I think we're very close now," Yongei said.

There was a crash in the forest, and laughter was heard as the crashing continued: female laughter. Kurama gave a shout of joy as Kiara jumped into his arms. "Kiara!" He cried, hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said, backing up a bit, and staring into her kitsune's eyes.

"What happened?" Yongei had grabbed a wrist, and was now peeling back the bandage and looking at the cuts. "Who did this?"

"I did," Kiara mumbled. "I thought he would kill me right after, so I realized that I had to get rid of myself. He found me though, and wrapped me up before I could die."  

"Right after?" Hiei looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Right after what?" 

"Nothing. . ." Kiara looked at the ground.

Kurama lifted her head, and looked at her steaming face. "What did he do?" 

"He . . .he . . . he raped me," Kiara shuddered, and fell into Kurama's arms. Kurama seemed to have gone into shock, as had the rest of the group. But, he for a different reason. He felt the difference in Kiara's energy; he knew.  

"Damn," Yusuke commented.

"Poor girl," Amitomo muttered.

Kurama seemed to finally realize what Kiara had said, and the fact that she was pregnant by Karasu. He let her go, and stepped back. "I need some time alone," he said, walking into the woods, one hand on his head, another on his hip.

Yongei sat up, and focused on Kiara. There was something different about her. He probed her spirit energy until he found out what it was. The truth shocked him. "Umm, Kiara, could I see you alone for a bit?" He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, and walked her to a small, secluded glade. "Kiara," he began,  "I have noticed extreme changes in your spirit energy, as well as your physical energy."  

"Well, duh. I tried to kill myself and almost succeeded." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not that. The power seems to be concentrated to a particular part of your body."  Yongei looked uncomfortable.

"Just say it Yongei. Nothing can surprise me now." Kiara leaned against a large stone.

"Kiara, you're pregnant," Yongei said with a squirm. 

"Well, I know that, dumbass." Kiara rolled her eyes again.

"What do you plan to do?" Yongei played with his lip rings.

"I plan to have this child, and never allow Karasu to get his cold, dead hands on him."  

"No, I meant, where." Yongei looked at her with troubled eyes.

Kiara thought for a moment. This fact had not crossed her mind before. "Our tribe, we have to go back to Sabaku."

Yongei's eyes bugged. "You remember how that tribe is for men? What if they find out that I am, in fact, now attracted to another man? Kiara, Sabaku's a **matriarchy**!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Hey! How y'all doing? Good? Still breathing? No or yes? Yes? Good, what a relief. Now I don't have to send emergency help. 

School started again. I am already up to my neck in Spanish vocabulary, and I have a list of 32 elements that I have to memorize for chemistry. And, I have to study for Driver's Ed. stuff. I won' be able to upload as often since I'll be busy. Crap.

I'm going to start putting profiles in these Author's Notes. The first one's Kiara. The next one will be Yongei.

TANAKA KIARA

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blond

Height: 5'6"

Family: Father, mother, and five younger sisters. Had an older brother, but he died from sickness, supposedly.

Hobbies: Playing music, practicing martial arts.

Bio: She's hot tempered, even for a fire demon. Kiara has a tendency, though, to keep everything bottled up, which can lead to serious issues with other people. 

She was born to the fire demons, Seth and Moraine. She is currently over three hundred years old, but looks to be about fifteen. She trained with her father for her nunchaku, and trained with her mother for her demon powers. She would have had an arranged marriage with Yongei, but she broke it off after she met Kurama. She met Kurama at the Dark Tournament three years before he met Yusuke. He was a spectator, she was a competitor. After the tournament, she worked for Koenma as a Spirit Detective until she joined the Order of the Flame. She also met Karasu at the Dark Tournament, and fought against him, and won. 

Kiara generally likes to just have fun, and she has a lot of that working at the Temple.

Theme: "I'm Glad" - J.Lo 

C Yah.

Suri


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 10- Home Sweet Home**

"I know that," Kiara turned away from Yongei.

"And you remember what your mother will do to me if she finds out?" Yongei sat on the ground and put his head in his hands. "Yaoi isn't accepted there! A tsuyoi will find both Amitomo and my necks! She'll kill me!"

Kiara had already thought of that. "Well, you know how Sabaku's ruling women traditionally take on an enkai as well as a husband?"

"Yeah . . ."

"You and the guys will be my enkai,"

"Wait, did you ever tell your mother that you broke off the engagement?"

Kiara slapped herself on the head, "No, I knew I forgot something,"

"I'll pretend to be your husband, and the rest will be the enkai,"

"What about Kurama? He's pretty famous in the spirit world," Kiara bit her lip nervously.

"Call him his human name. Suiichi Minamino, right?" Yongei got up and brushed off his tunic. "Better be getting back,"

"Sure," Kiara placed a hand on her stomach as Yongei walked back through the woods. She then placed a hand over her mouth and ran towards a pack of bushes.

* * *

"We should reach Sabaku in two hours," Yongei said, pulling up the hood of his cloak.

They had been camping and marching for three days. They could have been there by now if they did not have to stop every two hours to allow Kiara to empty her stomach.

"Traveling with pregnant women is never a wise decision," Hiei remarked.

"Show some sympathy will you?" Amitomo said, helping Kiara drink some water. "It's not like she asked for this to happen,"

Kurama had been silent for the three days of traveling. He had walked when he was supposed to, and ate when told to. Other than that, he acted as if he was dead. Kurama had taken the news of Kiara's pregnancy by Karasu hard, and it looked as if he would never recover.

The others had been sympathetic to Kiara, even Hiei when he wanted to be, and had tried to help out however they could. They had all agreed that taking Kiara back to Sabaku was the best course of action, and they had all agreed to play the part of being Kiara's enkai. They might not have if they knew what it was.

"What is an enkai anyway?" Yusuke leaned against a spiky rock formation in the middle of the desert. The green cloak that Yongei had provided him rippled around his feet. "What do they do?"

"An enkai is a harem made of men," Kiara said. "In Sabaku, men are subservient to women, and, traditionally, the ruling women of Sabaku collect men to form their enkai,"

"Ruling women?" Kuwabara questioned.

Kiara looked at him, "Yes, my mother is the leader of the Sabaku, and I'm the heir to the throne,"

"Let me get this straight," Hiei glared at Kiara. "We're supposed to be your 'collection' of men that are supposed to do whatever you want, and give it up whenever you want? I refuse! Don't you, Kurama?"

"I don't care," Kurama glared at Kiara. "She's already done Karasu, you might as well have the pleasure too,"

"Kurama," Hiei mumbled as he watched the red-haired demon walk away. "I'll go get him."

"No, this is between Kurama and me," Kiara followed the kitsune. She waited until they were well out of earshot to speak. "We need to talk,"

"About what?" Kurama had stopped but he kept his back to Kiara.

"Us, and where we stand," _I'd better not blow this_. "I just became pregnant for crap's sake. Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Why do you want to talk about it?" Kurama looked over his shoulder.

"Because in nine months I'll be pushing something the size of a watermelon out of me, and I want to know how you feel about it!" Kiara was on the point of crying steam.

"You want to know how I feel?" Kurama had finally snapped, really snapped. "I feel betrayed! You had it in you to stop Karasu and you didn't! You're a damn Sabaku for crap's sake! You're one of the Nine Warriors of the Flame! It's like," Kurama struggled for the words. "It's like you enjoyed it."

It was Kiara's time to get mad. "You think I enjoyed it? You think I enjoyed going through hell? I was screaming for you to help me until he slapped me to near unconsciousness! I believed you would save me; that you would stop him! Oh, want to know what I did when I woke up? I slit my wrists with my fingernails! You stand here and say I enjoyed it? Then you must think being manipulated, confined, raped, and attempting suicide is a whole ball of laughs!" Kiara's eyes looked angry, yet tears of steam began to show.

Kurama stood in shock.

"This is the time I need you the most!" Kiara sobbed.

Kurama stepped toward Kiara, his hand outstretched. He placed his hand on her face, and drew her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "I'm an idiot for treating you like this! It's just that,"

"You don't need to explain," Kiara smiled. Kurama was hers again.

* * *

"Sabaku is just over this sand dune," Kiara said as she led the group. The atmosphere had lightened greatly after Kiara and Kurama made up, and everyone seemed in lighter spirits. Except Kuwabara who had been stupid enough to out his hand down a strange hole and got bitten by a snake. But, he had been reassured by Yongei that the swelling would go down, and that his finger would not be green and purple forever.

"I wonder if they still have the guard up," Yongei wondered out loud.

Just then, a figure burst up from the sand, and leveled its tsuyoi with Yongei's throat. "You, a man, what is your business here?" the cloaked figure had the voice of a woman, and when she took off her hood, she looked almost exactly like Kiara.

"Jiara? Little Jiara? Is that you?" Kiara's voice was very surprised, yet happy.

"Big sister, you're home!" Jiara flung her tsuyoi to the ground, and embraced her sister. Then, she looked around suspiciously. "Who are these men? What are they doing with you?"

"Relax. They're just my enkai. And, you remember Shi Yongei, don't you?" Kiara gestured to the man.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. What a strange arrangement of men though." Jiara focused her gaze on Hiei. "What a small man! He's quite funny looking," Jiara giggled. "Mother will want to see you. I'd go with you, but I'm on duty," Jiara twirled very fast, then she sunk back into the sand.

"Vamos," Kiara said.

* * *

 The royal palace of Sabaku was made out of white alabaster stones. Large statues of Tanaka Moraine filled the halls, and the walls were painted with images of her, her daughters, and a few of her enkai. Busts of the daughters were on display, even old ones of Kiara. Servants ran through the palace, following orders and commands. Kiara and the group were ushered into the throne room post haste, and Kiara's mother and sisters were overjoyed to see her.

"Seven long years and you have finally returned to us," Kiara's mother had a kind face, which looked like an older version of Kiara's. Her white robe and gold jewelry fitted her well. "Welcome home,"

"Kiara!" Kiara's sisters ran to her. These four were the older than Jiara: Liara, Miara (who were twins), Diara, and Viara. "It's so good to see you!"

"What have you done?"

"Was the temple nice?"

"What an interesting man!" Viara crouched down where Yusuke and the others were kneeling on the floor. She ran her fingers down Yusuke's face.

"Leave me alone lady!" Yusuke snapped.

"Stop that Yusuke!" He was a bit surprised when Kiara slapped him across the face. "He's the troublemaker of the group," She said to Viara.

"That's alright," Viara smiled. "I like them fiery,"

"I like this one," Liara placed her hand on Amitomo's head. 

"He's beautiful," Miara joined her twin. "Almost angelic,"

"This is a very exotic group of men," Moraine walked among the group. "We are very pleased. Except this one you could have done without," She pointed at Kuwabara, who looked about ready to explode. Moraine then turned to Yongei. "Yongei, how are you?"

"Very well, Your Majesty," He lowered his eyes.

"Your twin brothers have recently joined my enkai." She informed him. "Would you like to see them?"

"Very much so, Your Majesty," Yongei did not look pleased to hear this news.

"Stand," She told him. Moraine then yelled, "Tongei! Dongei! Get in here!" Two identical teenage demons ran into the room, and then stood attention in front of their Queen. "Your oldest brother has returned,"

"Yongei!" Dongei cried as he embraced his brother.

Tongei stood off to the side. "Hey,"

"Hey? Is that all I get for being gone for seven years?" Yongei smiled.

Tongei grinned. "Big brother, you're home," He ran to hug his brother.

"Tongei, Dongei, you have the rest of the day off to be with your brother," Moraine said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" They said in unison.

"Yongei, you have the rest of the day off too to visit your family," Kiara said, smiling.

"Thank you, Mistress," Yongei said. The three brothers walked out of the room.

"Dinner is ready, Your Majesty," said a tall man, bowing as he entered the room.

* * *

"Why do we have to eat in the kitchen?" Yusuke complained.

"Maybe because we're not worthy enough to eat in the presence of the Queen?" Kurama suggested as he ate his soup.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Kuwabara said.

"Wonder wonder," Remarked Hiei.

* * *

"Oh, Kiara, a man was brought in yesterday claiming he belonged to you," Viara said.

"Really? Who? What did he look like?" Kiara wasn't even a slight bit interested.

"He's in your apartments right now. We chained him to the wall so he couldn't escape," Diara said.

"He was a beauty," Miara said dreamily. "Such a man I've never seen before,"

"Tall, dark and handsome," Liara slurped her noodles.

"Again, who was he?" Kiara pestered her sisters.

"Too bad he has that mask on, I would love to see what his lips looked like," Moraine commented.

"Karasu? Was his name Karasu?" Kiara felt even worse than when Kurama was mad at her.

"Yes. How did you know?" Liara asked.

* * *

Kiara strode into her room, she hadn't seen it in years, and it looked exactly the same as when she had left it. The servants had been cleaning, and fresh flowers were in the vases again. A dark, shadowed figure sat on the windowsill. He turned when she had entered the room. His ankle was attached to a chain in the wall.

"I thought you'd never come," Karasu smiled. "You forgot these at my house," He rolled her bundled nunchaku to her. Her flute was missing.

"What are you doing here?" Kiara growled.

"I'm being here with you," He stood up, and walked towards Kiara. "You're having my son aren't you? So, naturally, I'd like to be here when it happens," His purple eyes bored into Kiara. She couldn't move again. He put his arms around her.

"Leave me alone," she managed to say. "I'll call the guards and have them kill you. No, I'll kill you myself with my powers," Kiara glared.

Karasu didn't seem to care. "I don't think so. I think you really do enjoy this, being in the arms of a handsome demon who loves you heart and soul,"

"You don't have a soul, remember?" Kiara smiled evilly a bit.

"Ah, but I'll have one soon. Thanks to you," Karasu leaned in to kiss Kiara.

"Go away," Kiara was able to just turn away from him. "Leave me alone," Steam poured from her eyes.

"Never," Karasu only held her tighter. "Sshh, don't cry," He picked her up, and carried her over to her bed. "Sleep now," He waved a hand over her faced. And, before she knew what was happening, Kiara was sound asleep.

"This is working out perfectly," Karasu strode back over to the window, and laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Dum, dum dum! What will the guys thibnk when they find out Karasu's in Sabaku? Kurama will have another spasm. Ha ha ha.

Another profile:

SHI YONGEI

Eyes: Crystal blue

Hair: Black with blonde spikes

Height: 6'6"

Family: Mother, older sister, younger twin brothers. Father died when he was little.

Bio: Yongei is a very fun loving guy, and appears to be about twenty-two years old. He was born into a noble family in Sabaku, and was engaged to Kiara when she was born. Yongei wasn't a very brave or outgoing child when he was young, and this made him easy to make fun of. To show he wasn't a coward, he started piercing his face and ears himself, which made him suddenly very popular with the other Sabaku boys. He was not supposed to be the leader of Team Shi, but Kiara didn't want the responsibility, so she gave it to him. He was heart broken when she cut off the engagement, and went to the Temple of the Flame immediately following the Tournament in hopes it would ease his pain. Yongei was happy when Kiara got back together with him at the Temple, but realized she wasn't happy with him, so he told her that it was okay if she just let him go. He carried around his feelings for her until he realized he loved Amitomo, and then finally put them to rest. It will be very interesting to see how Yongei handles everything going on in the saga.

C yah.

Suri


	11. Whole Nine Months

**Chapter 11- Whole Nine Months**

"You will always refer to the Princess Kiara as 'Mistress' or 'My Mistress'. Never address her by her first name, only her husband can do that. You'll stay in your mistresses quarters at all times during the day if you are not one of the three she'll have attending her during the day. One of you must stay up all night in case your mistress should awaken and need something. All of you will not fall asleep until your mistress does. And, one of you has to keep your mistress company," The tall man who had called dinner, a man of Moraine's enkai, Zen, led them down the dark hallway. The torch in his hand blazed so that everyone could see the markings on the walls. They were images of Kiara and her mother; this was Kiara's private part of the palace. 

"What do you mean, keep her company?" Yusuke's face had bruised slightly from Kiara's slap.

"One of you has to sleep with her in the same bed, duh," Zen turned around. "Don't you know anything about being in an enkai? The Princess has certainly let you become lethargic. If you were under My Mistress' charge, she'd have had you all beaten already,"

"Forgive Yusuke, shujin*, he is new, and doesn't know everything yet," Kurama apologized.

"Well, he'd better learn fast or he'll soon be meeting the god of the dead," Zen stopped in front of a pair of gold leaved doors. "These are your mistress' quarters," He threw open the doors and handed the torch to Hiei. "Let the moon shine upon your face,"

"As well as yours," Kurama said.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kiara told me about her home back when we first met. I remembered it all, surprisingly. Her city-state has a rich culture," Kurama walked through the door, and flipped off his shoes in the mat next to the door. 

"Wow, nice place," Yusuke whistled.

"I this all real gold?" Hiei wondered as he set the torch in a holder with a big silver disk behind it. This made the light jump from all different mirrors until the whole room was lit up.

"And then there was light," said a dark voice.

"Who is that?" Amitomo demanded.

"Guess who," Karasu appeared from behind a nearby pillar and leaned onto it, crossing his arms.

"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?" Kurama rushed forward. He drew his hand behind his hair. "ROSE WHIP!" The light green vine appeared in his hand.

Karasu drew off one of his gloves. Kurama stopped moving forward, and stood still. "Ah, you remember one of my greatest weapons: my own skin. How do you think Kiara will like you without an arm? Or a leg? Or maybe even a head?" 

"Put that glove back on, Karasu," Kiara strode out of the bedchamber, and stood between Karasu and Kurama. "I said put it back on," She glared at the dark man.

"Fine, Mistress. Whatever you want," Karasu said as he slid the glove back on his hand.

"Mistress? You mean you've," Yusuke said, exasperated.

"No, I have not changed my mind about killing Kiara. I fully intend to do that after she gives birth to my son," He glanced at Kurama, whose eye had begun twitching. "But I do plan to bring her back to life after Lord Hades has the Flame,"

"I will not allow you to have the Flame," Amitomo said. "As a warrior and as a man I cannot allow you to,"

"Please spare me from listening to you any more. A man? How can you be a man when you're in love with a man?" Karasu grinned at Amitomo's shocked face. "Here's the deal: I stay here, Kiara has my son in nine months then I take her away, do her in, get the Flame, get my soul back, and then resurrect Kiara from the dead. In return you will let me do all these things and I won't tell the Queen about your little scam, and that Shi Yongei and this man are in a romantic relationship. And if you think you can get away with the whole Sabaku army following you, you're going to face a lot of angry women,"

"Or, we could just kill you now," Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"Yes, four Spirit Detectives and a Warrior of the Flame against one demon. The chances are in our favor," Kurama twirled his whip, but then it did something strange. The whip turned brown, and shriveled up into nothing.

"I feel strange," Yusuke said, falling to the floor. The other three Spirit Detectives did the same, as well as Amitomo.

"Karasu, stop it!" Kiara yelled, but Karasu fell to the ground as well.

"I'm not doing anything," Karasu's eyes widened. "But, my energy is being sucked out of me, AAH!" Gold bands appeared on all of the men's wrists. 

"This is my mother's doing," Kiara growled. "She's taken your spirit energy and all your powers. The bands are what restrains you to me,"

"You mean I have no powers? I'm just like a mortal human?" Karasu looked unbelieving at his wrists. "Impossible!"

"It's possible, and true," Kurama glared at him. "Like it or not we are in the same predicament now,"

"WHY MEEE?" Yusuke cried.

"These are horrible with my clothes," Amitomo commented.

"Why must I be bound to Kiara?" Hiei asked. "What did I ever do wrong in the world to receive such a fate?"

"This feels strange, not having any spirit energy," Kuwabara banged his wrists on a pillar. "WHY WON'T THEY COME OFF?"

"They won't come off until my mother wants them to come off," Kiara sighed. "Well, we have no choice now. Karasu is bound to me now, so he'll have to stay. If I even tried to get his bands off, I'd die from the strain."

"Well, I guess we have no choice now," Kurama moved close to Kiara, and put his arm around her waist. He glared at Karasu.

"Yes," Karasu glared back.

* * *

The nine months they stayed in Sabaku seemed to go by very fast. Every day was the same for the men: wake up, attend Kiara, clean her room, get her flowers (this was Amitomo's job), attend her every need, evade Kiara's sisters who, since their sister was pregnant and couldn't 'enjoy' her enkai, chased them everywhere, eat dinner, sleep. In fact, the only thing that seemed to change was Kiara's stomach that went from flat to a beach ball. Kiara seemed to enjoy being home. All she had to do all day was to be with her mother in the throne room, meeting heads of state, visiting with noble families, etc. 

Kurama was always the one who slept with Kiara at night. Kiara had had Karasu banished to the kitchen at night after he had tried to get under the covers with her one night. Amitomo and Yongei slept together when Yongei wasn't off visiting with his family, who lived a mile away in the whole five square miles that Sabaku stretched. Hiei and the others usually curled up under the window outside the bedchamber. 

Karasu and Kurama were constantly at war playing pranks on each other since they couldn't fight without their powers. The funniest one Kurama had done was let fly a bag of glue mixed with flour onto Karasu's head as he had went under Kiara's balcony one night. It had taken Karasu weeks to get the substance out of his hair. In revenge, Karasu stole Kurama's cloths one night as he was taking a bath in the enkai sector of the palace, and Kurama had had to walk back through the palace wearing nothing. Through Karasu's planning, or sheer coincidence, Kiara's sisters and their friends were having a party that night. They had been pretty drunk, and let's just say they gave Kurama a run for his money back to Kiara's quarters.

The day Kiara went into labor was a very warm night. Since Moraine hadn't had a child in nearly two hundred years, there were no midwives available to the palace that night; they were all on the other side of Sabaku. And, since Yongei was the only one literally within miles who knew anything about this sort of thing, he had to deliver the child. Kiara had screamed and moaned, nine months of doing nothing was hard on her.

"Give me something!" She screeched. "Give me something!"

"You're too far to have anything," Yongei told her.

"Just have her drink wine or something!" Karasu said irritably, he had been allowed out of the kitchen for the birth.

"Shut your mouth, you bastard!" Kurama snapped.

"Why don't you, dick?" Karasu countered.

"Shut it both of you! No swearing around my baby! SSSSSSHHIIIIIIIIIIIIT! God could I be in more pain?" Kiara yelled.

"Is the head supposed to look like that?" Hiei said.

"I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE!" Kiara pointed.

"Kiara, you really need to push now," Yongei said calmly.

"Kiara, I really don't mean to bother you," Kurama winced, "But you're crushing my hand in a death grip,"

"No talking please, I need to concentrate," Yongei said, focused.

"For what?" Amitomo asked over his shoulder.

"Well, the day Mum told me how to deliver a baby, when we got to this part a sand storm came up, and the next thing I knew I was up to my neck in sand," Yongei replied crisply.

"In other words you have no idea what to do now," Karasu sulked. "Just great. My son may be born with a broken bone for all we know. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You brought this upon yourself remember?" Kiara yelled at him. "Think back to the time nine months ago when you, oh, I don't know, RAPED ME?" 

"It wasn't rape. You never cried out for me to stop. You didn't even try to stop me," Karasu looked at Kurama, who was looking a bit pale.

"Can you finish this conversation later?" Amitomo shouted.

"WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yongei yelled. The room went suddenly quiet, even Kiara stopped screaming in pain. "Here we go, Kiara, push. Aaaaaaaaaannnnd, here we are! Welcome to the world little guy," Yongei held up a crying, red baby boy. He had dark, black hair. "Which one wants to cut the cord?"

* * *

"He's such a pretty baby," Viara held the little baby, who was now only about a week old. "He has really pretty eyes. I've never seen such a purple color! Well, except on that one man of yours,"

All of Kiara's sisters and her mother had come to visit her today. She was able to walk around again, but she still had pain sometimes. Usually she just stayed sitting up in bed.

"Too bad your first born had to be a boy," Jiara said, arranging a vase of flowers.

"Yes, too bad. A nice girl would have been wonderful. But, this little one is very pretty. He'll make a good shujin one day," Moraine said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, maybe," Kiara looked at her hands.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Miara and Liara flopped down on the big bed. "You're staying here, aren't you?"

"No, I always planned on going back to the Temple after I had my baby," Kiara looked up and out the window. "But my son will have to stay here for a while,"

"When's the naming ceremony?" Viara asked.

"Tonight, at midnight," Moraine answered for her daughter. "At the Temple of the Moon God, Atmos,"

"Who's invited?" Jiara had always liked ceremonies.

"Only the queen, me, and the father," Kiara said quietly.

"By the way, which one of your men is the father? Certainly not Yongei or that Suiichi. It must be Karasu," Viara looked hard at Kiara, who nodded.

* * *

"And, in the sacred name of the Moon God, Atmos, I hereby name you," Moraine looked to her daughter for the name.

"Wasabi," Kiara said strongly.

"Why are you naming our son after horseradish seasoning?" Karasu asked her.

"Because I'm his mother and I get to name him," Kiara snapped.

"In the sacred name of the Moon God, Atmos, I hereby name you Wasabi," Moraine took some oil from the nearby jar, and christened the sleeping baby's forehead. She smiled, "That was a very nice ceremony. How soon will you two be down?" 

"Just a few more minutes, Mother," Kiara, said.

"I'll take the baby," Moraine took little Wasabi. She walked down the narrow stairs that led from the Temple roof. 

"So, what have you decided?" Karasu said, sitting down on the ledge.

"I've decided that I'll let you kill me," Kiara said leisurely.

"Why?" Karasu's voice was hard. He was very suspicious.

"Because you held up your end of the deal. Now, it's time to uphold mine," Kiara said.

"Even if it means that I'll have you forever?" Karasu was still very suspicious.

"As long as Kurama is safe, and Wasabi is taken care of, I can die a happy woman," Kiara looked at Karasu.

"And you know you'll betray your Temple, your friends, and even the entire spirit world? Hades doesn't want the Flame so he can play with it, he plans to take over the spirit world and the human world," Karasu watched Kiara's face. "Can you have that on your soul?"

"My lover will be safe, and my son will be well taken care of. If I don't let you kill me, they'll all suffer, my loves, my family, and my friends. They're happiness is what counts. Isn't that worth dying for? The happiness of others?" Kiara was surprised when Karasu sat down next to her, and put his am around her.

"You're so selfless. Even if it means your death, you'll die for the sake of others. It's very attractive," Karasu leaned in to kiss her, but Kiara put her fingers on the mouth of his mask.

"No, just kill me and get it over with," Kiara pulled her collar away from her neck.

"What are you doing?" Karasu asked her.

"If you plan on bringing me back to life, my body has to stay in tact. Bite me,"

"Bite you?"

"Yes, with your teeth," 

"But,"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Before Kiara could speak any longer, Karasu whipped off his mask. Kiara had a fleeting look at his whole face before Karasu lunged in at her neck. He pulled her close and groaned with pleasure as he gorged himself on her blood. He pulled away just as Kiara was on the brink of death. She laughed.

"What?"

"It's so pointless, really,"

"What?"

"My mother took the other guy's bonds off this afternoon. She would have taken yours off, but you were gone. So, I ordered them to leave Sabaku, and they did just before we left for the naming ceremony. Kurama stayed behind though, he just got Wasabi from Moraine, supposedly on my orders. They're all headed for the Temple of the Flame right now. Everyone but us is now far away from Sabaku. Your deal is broken,"    

And with a final laugh, Kiara died.

"No, no please," Karasu, sobbed as he fully realized what he had done.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey y'al!  Don't worry; this isn't the end of the saga. We still have to go to the Land of the Dead with Kiara, and visit Kurama and the guys on their way to the Temple of the Flame to protect it against Karasu. In the Land of the Dead, we'll meet a character you really haven't met before, but he's very important in the saga. Oh, and Botan is in the next chapter too.

See you in Chapter 12- Dead and Alive

Suri


	12. Dead and Alive

**Chapter 12- Dead and Alive**

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" For a small being, Wasabi could make lots noise.

"Don't cry, little one," Yongei whispered as they flew in the air towards the Temple. The baby squirmed in his arms.

"His crying can only mean one thing: the person who mattered most to him is gone, his mother. Kiara's dead," Amitomo wiped his eyes on the back of Yusuke's shirt.

"As painful as the situation is, could you not do that!" He shouted. 

"You doing okay, Kurama?" Yongei called to the man on his back.

"Yes, we talked about it a few days ago," Kurama said flatly.

 * * *

"Why? Why must you die? *sobs*" 

"I have to. To save you, my son, and to protect the Flame. Nothing matters, not even my death if I know you and my son are safe and happy,"

_"How can I ever be happy again if you're dead? How could I live? You and your love are like oxygen! I need you!"_

_"I'll be back. He promised to bring me back. I'll break free from him again, and be with you,"_

_"And what if he doesn't bring you back?"_

_"Then, I'll watch you and my son grow and change. And, I'll be waiting for you in the Land of the Dead; to be with you once again."_

_"I don't want you to die! *hugs and cries*"_

_"I don't want to die either, but I have to, for your sake. Don't worry; just take care of my son for me when this is over. Promise me that, so I can die a happy woman,"_

_"I promise,"_

_* * *_

"We're back," Kuwabara called from Amitomo's back. "I can see the Temple!" The two flying men swooped down and plunged toward the earth.

"I hate this part," Hiei growled from where he was strapped to Yongei's stomach.

"Then close your eyes, shrimpy!" Yongei said as he touched down on the white gravel that filled the courtyard of the Temple.

The Temple looked as it always had, only something was different. The courtyard was filled with travel parcels and two carriages bearing the Temple emblem and colors. One was being filled with the parcels by Warriors and in the other was Mameha. In her arms she carried a gold and ruby encrusted box: the Flame of Glory. 

"What's going on?" Amitomo ran over to his Keeper.

"We're leaving," she said, stroking the box absentmindedly with her fingers. "Things are getting to bad for the Sacred Spirit Tools to be separated. We're joining the others at The Temple."

"No, things can't be that bad," Yongei was still trying to hush a crying Wasabi. 

"Kiara's dead, at the hands of a demon who was in love with her. He has given up something he loved most of all. There is nothing to stop Karasu now." Bonai said, coming up to his Keeper. "There is still a little matter, Keeper Mameha."

"I know, but we can solve that right now," Mameha got out of the carriage and stood in front of Hiei. "We need you as a Warrior of the Flame. We can't possibly fight Karasu and the Lord of the Dead with only six Warriors,"

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" Hiei scowled and crossed his arms.

"Because you get to be a hero," Mameha leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "And, because you'll be taking the place of Kiara. Isn't she the one you've loved for years?"

"What's this now?" Kurama perked up.

"Nothing," Hiei said, glancing back at Kurama and then back to the Keeper. "I'll do it,"

* * *

"So, this is what it's like to be dead? Not too bad," Kiara floated in the air, arms behind her head.

"Isn't it fun?" called a perky voice.

"Botan, is that you?" Kiara called into the abyss.

"Bingo!" The pink-kimono clad girl appeared by her side. She floated on her oar as usual, bobbing up and down.

"So, where do I go?" Kiara climbed onto the back of the oar.

"Well, you died so suddenly, and since you will be coming back to life, we haven't prepared a place for you," Botan explained as they flew away.

"So, I am coming back?" Kiara's eyes teared. So, she could cry properly when she was dead; cool.

"Yup, but we don't know when, where, or how. And, since we haven't got a place to put you, you'll be staying with another spirit until you're brought back to life."

"Really? Who?"

"I believe you know him; we gave him his adult form when he died, so you wouldn't recognize him now. But, he's really cute,"

"Who is he? My father? My brother?"

"Why would your brother be here? Saigeri isn't dead. He, or she if you'd rather call them that, is still very much alive,"

"Whatever, just who am I staying with?" A large grassy field was coming into focus. The sun was bright and a small river trickled through. 

"Your best friend, Amitare," Botan nudged Kiara off the oar so that she fell into the grass. "Well, see you!" Botan flew back into nothingness.

"Amitare?" Kiara got up, and brushed herself off. "Hmm, if he stays here, this must be his heaven. Wonder where he is? He could be anywhere!" Kiara started to walk, but soon tripped over something in her path. "Stupid log," she mumbled.

"Hey, who is it?" A soft, baritone voice called from a clump of nearby brush. "What are you doing here?"

A tall, muscular man sat up in the grass. His shaggy, blond hair was layered and fell in his deep blue eyes. He had a handsome face, and his body was very nicely sculpted and tan. His forearms were covered in thick leather bands, and his thick leather belt held his twin silver sai. He wore only pants. Amitare looked nothing like he had when he was younger.

"Tare," Kiara said, using his nickname. "It's me, Kiara,"

"Kiara," Breathed Amitare before hugging her close. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," Kiara felt tears roll down her cheeks for the first time. "And, so has your brother,"

"Big brother? How is he?" Amitare let go and looked interested.

"He's in love with Yongei. They're a couple now," Kiara said with a smile.

"The human pincushion that used to scare me? Good Lord, is my brother really that desperate?" Amitare laughed.

"Your brother initiated the relationship, I'll have you know," Kiara smiled. "And they make a very nice couple."

"I saw that you found Kurama. And, that you had a son by my murderer," Amitare's face fell. "How was that?"

"He raped me. Remember?" Kiara got defensive. "And, just now, he killed me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see those parts," Amitare looked at his hands.

"It's okay. The only bad thing is that Wasabi looks like his father in every way," Kiara smiled. "But, with luck, he'll turn out to be more like me instead of him,"

"I hope so," Amitare's face brightened. "Hey, want to see my heaven?"

"Sure,"

* * *

Hiei lay on his back in the Chamber of the Flame, the cold wooden floors hurting his back.  He was bound by both his hands and feet to the floor by black metal chains. These were to restrain him during the induction ceremony. His clothes had been taken away, and he was dressed only in a pair of white pant; his katana lay at his side. His headband had also been removed, revealing Jaggan eye. The six Warriors stood around him, Yongei's and Amitomo's faces looked pained. They knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty or painless. Mameha stood at his head, the Flame of Glory unboxed and glowing in her hand.

She began the ceremony after taking a deep breath, "We gather tonight as brothers and sisters in taking in a new brother of the Order. We have decided that he shall take the place of one who has fallen, who gave their life to protect what is ours. Brothers and sisters, do you all grieve for the loss of your former sister?"

"We do," The Warriors said strongly.

"Are you ready to move on from her demise?"

"We are,"

"Are you ready to welcome in the one who will take her place in this Order?"

"We are,"

"Hiei, are you aware of the task that is being given to you,"

"I am," Hiei's voice cracked a bit, but was not unsure in his answers.

"Are you willing to give yourself over to the Order?"

"I am,"

"Are you willing to kill others for the sake of the Order?"

"I am,"

"Are you ready to die at a moments notice protecting and upholding the Order?"

"I am,"

"Are you willing to cooperate with your fellow brothers and sisters within the Order?"

"I am,"

"Do you fear pain?"

"No,"

"Do you fear evil?"

"No,"

"Do you fear death?"

"No,"

"Recite the Orders' Warriors Creed,"

"I will fear no pain, I will fear no evil, and I will fear no death,"

The Questioning done, Mameha held the Flame over Hiei's head. "Become one with us, body and mind," And so, Mameha turned over the chalice that held the Flame, and let the molten liquid within fall onto his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei screamed as the liquid burned him. His entire body felt as if it was on fire. It was as if every tissue was being torn out one by one, his blood boiling and burning into his veins and brain. His head felt cracked open with an ax, and his head pounded with a thousand migraines. Every nerve burned and tingled, and unimaginable pain ravaged his body. He twisted and turned and squirmed to get away from the pain, but the chains bound him to the floor. And what was the worst were the memories.

Every single memory he had was being sent into the other Warrior's heads. They saw everything, from birth until then. Nothing was kept secret, and Hiei felt as if his mind was a book they were all paging through, seeing emotions and scenes he wished to keep hidden. He yelled for it to stop, yelled for the pain to go away, and anyone or anything that could stop the intense pain coursing through his body. "KURAMA! KURAMA! YONGEI! AMITOMO! YUKI-YUKINA! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 

Then, young Chiyo came and knelt beside his thrashing body, "Warrior Wareki Chiyo," she said before kissing him on the lips. Hiei then received Chiyo's whole life: her father taking her fishing, her sister and older brothers teaching her to use her escrima, her mother singing her to sleep. This was the life of Chiyo. And, the pain seemed to subside after the visions were over.

"Warrior Kakego Kongono," The man merely brushed his lips, but Kongono's life came as surely as Chiyo's. He saw Kongono with his friends, his sisters teasing him about his long hair and his katana, and how he lost his young bride a week after their wedding to his brother, who had killed her out of jealousy. Now, Hiei understood why he was so withdrawn. 

Nanaku shuffled over in her kimono. She winked at him before saying, "Warrior Yuiyoko Nanaku," Her kiss was a bit longer than it should have been. Nanaku had once been a very distinguished geisha girl until she was kicked out of Kyoto for insulting the patron of a teahouse. Hiei almost gasped when he felt a strong sense of loyalty and love . . .towards him! 

"Warrior Musashi Bonai," Bonai's life was not quiet and serene. Hiei saw his life at the monastery and his devotion to his older brother. He also saw his abusive father, and his timid mother who would never do anything. What surprised Hiei the most was Bonai's love for a young girl he couldn't have due to his monk hood at the monastery, and his grief when she married a man just like his father. Bonai's life was riddled with heartbreak and pain.

 "Warrior Wereki Kamma," Kamma's older brothers had made her into one of them. Hiei saw rough games, wrestling, and jousting in one big blur. She was a party girl who had become a woman too soon, and paid for it by an abortion her parents made her get. Still, Kamma loved everything, including one of the other Warriors whose face was blurred when Hiei got to that emotion. 

Donya slouched over, "Warrior Nincha Donya," he said before lowering his face. Donya was a country boy. He obviously got his cooking talents from his older sister's who'd smothered him with feminine affection. His father had died before he was born, so he didn't remember him. His mother had taught him the ronin sword.

Amitomo patted Hiei's face, "Warrior Miyoko Amitomo," Hiei shuddered when he saw Amitomo's memory of going out on day with a toddler Amitare, and coming back to find his tribe in flames. The burned, skeletal bodies of his parents and older brothers were everywhere, his friends had perished too. Hiei saw him and little Amitare wandering the world, and felt his joy when Amitare perfected all of his techniques with martial arts and sai, and when they were both inducted into the Temple. Hiei knew the rest.

"Warrior Shi Yongei," The man smiled and added a bit of unnecessary tongue to his kiss that made Hiei want to vomit. Yongei had been picked on a lot as a boy because he was so different looking from other Sabaku boys. He was tall and very skinny; they were all short and stocky. Hiei winced as Yongei started piercing his own face to become popular, and it surprisingly worked. He felt his pain as he lost Kiara to Karasu, and felt a little uneasy when he learned what they did as a couple when she went back to him. Hiei was embarrassed as he watched Yongei and Amitomo together and was thankful when these memories were over.

Mameha kneeled over his head, "Keeper Yogiha Mameha," she kissed him, but he received to memories. The pain was almost gone, and Hiei was feeling tired. "Be at peace," Mameha whispered as Hiei drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Yusuke stretched out on his futon in the Warrior's quarters.

"Yongei said the induction might take a long time," Kuwabara said, yawning off. Night had come soon that day.

Wasabi cooed in Kurama's arms. He looked at the little baby with a blank stare. This was Kiara's son, yet he looked nothing like her. Karasu's traits dominated his face. His eyes were slowly changing from his baby blue to a deep purple. Little Wasabi looked at Kurama with wonder in his big eyes. He reached out and grabbed some of his hair with his pudgy hand and pulled. "Ah!" Kurama pulled his hair from Wasabi's grip; he was a very strong baby. He looked into Wasabi's face, "Momma will be back soon," he singsong to him. "She'll be back when your Poppa's gone, and then I'll be your new Daddy," 

"You sure about that?" Yusuke asked him, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, Kiara will be back," Kurama smiled as Wasabi gave a big yawn. 

"No, I'm wondering about whether she'll keep Wasabi," Yusuke looked at Kurama's face. "Think about it: this is the child she had with her rapist. Do you really think she'll want to look at a duplicate of his face everyday?"

"I think she'll be able to rise above it," Kurama said with conviction.

"You honestly believe that? Come on! Open up your eyes and look the hell around!" Yusuke said. "Sure he's her son, but he's **his** son too," 

"We'll be fine," Kurama droned to himself. Wasabi drifted off to sleep. "We'll all be fine,"

* * *

Karasu had taken Kiara's body to his house. After placing it in his bedroom, he had set out once again for the Temple of the Flame. "I'll bring you back Kiara, and you will be mine," Karasu steamed as he walked through the dense woods. He took off his mask; it was hot for a clear spring night. His now gold hair rippled behind him. He strode to the top of a large hill, and looked to the South. In his eyes, a clear, red light shown in the faraway distance. 

"So, a new Warrior is inducted? Wonder who he is," Karasu replaced his mask on his face. "I'll find out soon enough,"

* * *

"He'll be all right," Yongei said as he carried Hiei's still unconscious form into his room. "We leave for The Temple tomorrow,"

"What exactly is The Temple?" Yusuke asked. "Aren't we already at one?"

"The Temple is short for The Temple of Sacred Spirit. It's the only place where all of the Sacred Spirit Tools can be safely brought together and used for rites, rituals, or, in extreme cases such as these, battles," Amitomo said as he walked in and started fixing tea. "Not anyone can get in. Only if you are a Warrior or if you feel true love for a living individual will you ever be able to enter the grounds. If not, your body turns to ash as soon as you step foot inside the gates,"

"Unpleasant, yet effective," Kurama stated.

"And, Karasu wouldn't be able to get in because Kiara's not living," Kuwabara said. Kurama gave him a deadly look. 

"Yeah, so, you think you'll be able to do something to stop Karasu and the Lord of the Dead?" Yusuke asked.

"That's what we hope," Yongei took a cup of tea from Amitomo.

"Good," Kurama glanced at Hiei. "When will he wake up?"

Amitomo gave him a worried look. "Don't know. It depends. I was out for five days before I woke up. But, Amitare woke up after only a few hours. Yongei was out for about a day or two,"

"Urhn," Hiei groaned. He opened his eyes, then quickly shut them. "Too bright,"

"That's a new record. Thirty minutes, not too shabby," Yongei grinned.

"Feel like crap," Hiei winced.

"Yeah, getting a face full of Sacred flaming lava will do that to you," Amitomo laughed.

"Shut it, fag," Hiei mumbled before falling asleep.

"I'm going to kill him," Amitomo glared.

"Now, now," Yusuke smiled. "Surely you can't mean that. I mean, without Hiei around, who could we use as a chip stand at parties?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Suri San Is Back! Extra long chapter as I haven't uploaded in a long time. Originally was two different ones, but I combined them for your reading pleasure.

C Yah in the next chapter: Send the Pain Below 

Suri-san


	13. chpater 13

**Chapter 13- Send The Pain Below**

Nanaku glided her way to the carriage that held Mameha, "We're ready to go, Keeper. Hiei's going to travel with me in the other carriage."

"Is it true? He still hasn't regained his full strength?" Mameha ran a finger down her chin.

"Yes, either that, or he's just lazy. But, from what I got of his memories," Nanaku smiled coyly. ", He isn't like that at all,"

"Be gentle, Warrior Nanaku," Mameha said, smiling as well.

"Oh, I will,"

* * *

"Your heavens very . . .you," Kiara looked around the grassy plain that surrounded them. 

"It wasn't really what I had in mind," Amitare smiled. "But, I've grown to like it,"

"I guess the Powers That Be knew you'd be happy here," Kiara sat down on the soft dirt of the plain. She broke off a piece of tall grass and started to play with it.

"It gets lonely though. I mean, being in a big, grassy field with no one around to talk to, only the wind, sun, and the grass. I sometimes wish I could have a friend here all the time," Amitare sat down next to her. "Especially one like you," He winked.

"I missed you," Kiara laid down, using Amitomo's crossed legs as a pillow. "You were so little, so full of life. And in one blow, he took that all away." Kiara started tearing again. "You were a child! Karasu just came, and.. . and. . . took you away from us! Amitomo was so sad he almost killed himself! I could hardly stand to not do it too!"

Amitare pulled Kiara up and hugged her. "Sshh, it's okay. Really, it is. I'm here, and I'm happy. The time for crying is over,"

He held her close as he kissed her.

Kiara only had a fleeting thought about Kurama, _Oh, well. You're only dead once._

* * *

The group was walking through a dense forest, nearing the center point of the spirit world, and The Temple of Sacred Spirit. Yongei walked with little Wasabi wrapped in a blanket in his tunic top. "Just a little farther little one," He whispered.

_"By and by we come singing, Singing a song,_

_Singing a lullaby, clear and strong._

_Singing a baby softly to sleep,_

_Singing sweetly to him in my keep._

_By and by we come singing, by and by, by and by, by and by."_

"Hello!" shouted a voice above Yongei's head, causing him to stop singing. He looked up.

"We should be at The Temple in half an hour," Amitomo said as he swooped down from the sky, his Phoenix Wings smoldering into ash.

"This is a quick journey," Yusuke pondered. "Too quick," He rounded on Bonai. "What's going on?"

"Quiet, you little idiot," Kurama said quietly. "You'll ruin his concentration,"

"Whose concentration? Are we being followed?" Kuwabara swung around as if a demon was right behind him.

"Shokubutsu's. He's the Keeper of the Staff. He's making it so the earth folds, allowing us to skip over large quantities of land, thus getting us to The Temple faster," Kamma wove her hair into a long braid. "He's been holding the fold for three days. He can't lose focus now,"

Donya whipped out his ronin sword, "We must be on guard. The air feels different here," He twirled the sword around slowly.

"We're being watched," Kuwabara mumbled. "I can feel a different presence here. It's dark, elusive."

"Yes, it does. It's cold, very cold," Chiyo rubbed her hands on her arms. Kongono took off his dark cloak and handed it to her. 

"There's someone here," He said. "And I mean to find him," He walked off into a mass of bushes.

"Hope he lives," Yusuke muttered. "You okay, Kurama?"

"Yes," Kurama looked up at the sky. "perfectly fine,"

"You've been awfully quiet the last few days," Kuwabara said.

"Men are usually quiet when the women they love die," Kurama whispered.

Yusuke thumped him on the back, "Aw, come on. Kiara will come back, and she'll be happy to know you haven't forgotten her,"

Kurama glared at him, "How could anyone forget the person they love most is dead?"  He stormed off farther ahead in the group of travelers.

"He needs to get some," Yongei stated bluntly, receiving looks from everyone. "What? What'd I say?"

* * *

Hiei awoke to being thumped, and bumped around. "Stop it," He whispered, still caught in his dreams. "Stop it! STOP IT! AAAHHHH!" He woke up and sat up straight (WHACK), where he promptly hit his head on an overhead beam. "This can't get any worse," he mumbled.

"Can't it? We are headed towards a fight against the great Karasu," Hiei turned his head and saw Nanaku seated just a few feet from him. "Things could always get worse,"

"Well, they sure aren't getting any better," Hiei mumbled, rubbing his head. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long time, since your induction two days ago." Nanaku moved a bit closer, and pushed Hiei down again. "Rest. Your body hasn't recuperated enough yet."

"I don't need rest," Hiei sat up again.

"Yes, you do. You're body won't be able to take fighting unless you're fully rested," Nanaku made to push him down again. "Now, sleep,"

"No," Hiei stared at her hard.

Nanaku wasn't giving up. "Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO, I WILL NOT!"

"Yes, you will," Nanaku grabbed his shoulders and attempted to push him down again, but Hiei resisted well. "Why won't you do anything good for yourself?" She was caught off guard when Hiei suddenly kissed her on the mouth. He smiled.

"That was good for me," He chuckled. Hiei lay back down, and rested his head on a crooked arm. "Now, I'll sleep,"

"No, you won't," Nanaku giggled. 

* * *

"We're here," Yongei said, looking up at the large, white wall of The Temple. The gate was dark, mahogany wood with iron hinges and large iron handles. Swirling runes were burnt into the doors, a warning to all who dared to enter.  

"Thank God. My feet hurt," Yusuke complained.

"Quit your whining," Kurama said. "You might be fighting for your life before the day is done,"

"Don't you think I know that you pompous sack of crap?" Yusuke snapped.

"What did you call me?" Kurama rounded. 

"Forgive Yusuke, Kurama," Hiei appeared with Nanaku. "He has a very little brain that might explode given the right amount of pressure," Hiei chuckled. "Not that that's a bad thing,"

"Why you little bastard!" Yusuke lunged at Hiei, only to be held back by Kuwabara. 

"Cool it, Urameshi," He told him.

"Quiet! All of you!" Mameha glided forward, the box holding the Flame of Glory in her arms. "Warriors! Assemble!" 

The Warriors gathered around their Keeper; all except Kongono. "Where is he? Where is the Dark Samurai?" Mameha asked worried. 

"He left a half hour ago," Chiyo said. "He gave me his cloak before going into the forest,"

"Yes, he said something about finding a dark presence," Donya said. "He went out alone to find it,"

"Alone? Why didn't anyone go with him? You are all lazy dullards!" Mameha snapped before turning to walk towards the gates. "Warriors! Follow!"

"Don't take what she says seriously," Nanaku whispered in Hiei's ear. "It's well-known among us that Kongono and the Keeper are lovers,"

"Really?" Hiei muttered.

"Warriors!" Mameha snapped. She turned to the gates, and took a gold key from the folds of her robes. She placed it in the lock on the box and turned it to open the door. Mameha gently took out the Flame from its resting place. "I, Mameha, Keeper of the flame of Glory, and her Warriors and their companions, seek entry into your sacred walls,"

"Is she talking to the Temple?" Yusuke whispered.

"Looks like it," Kuwabara said. "YEAAH! Look at that!"

The gates of The Temple seemed to be opening by themselves. They creaked and groaned open to reveal a French garden. Roses bloomed and flourished everywhere, and the hedges formed a spiraling maze of green. White marble statues of men and women were placed artistically everywhere. A château stood on the far end of the garden: The Temple of The Sacred Spirit. Tall, pale, brunette and redheaded figures wandered through the hedges. These were the Warriors of the Staff.

"Warriors of the Flame," One female said in clipped tones.

"Do we attack?" One male near the gates asked his companions.

"No," Another male said tersely.

"Even though they are our opposites," One girl said.

"We must not attack," finished another girl.

"Warriors! What thoughts to have about your brethren!" A tall, brown haired man swept into the garden from the door of the chateau. He carried a long, emerald speckled staff.  He strode through the garden to where the Warriors of the Flame were standing. "I am so ashamed of you!" He smiled at Mameha and her Warriors. "Beautiful Mameha, welcome back. Warriors, you have changed since our last meeting. Where's Amitare? I always loved that little boy,"

"He's dead," Amitomo said; looking at one of the tall, long blond haired Warriors. 

Shokubutsu looked troubled, "I'm sorry to hear that, I guess this young lady replaced him?" He gestured to Chiyo. "And where's Kiara? And Kongono?"

"Kiara's dead. Kongono has went missing," Yongei muttered, trying to shush a whimpering Wasabi.

"Who's this?" Shokubutsu gestured to the lump in Yongei's tunic. He also turned to Hiei, "And this? So much has changed at the Temple of the Flame. Always changing, just like fire." He smiled and turned around. The others followed him. "Earth however, almost never changes. Just like my Temple. We haven't had a change in Warriors for nearly five hundred years."

"He likes to brag, doesn't he?" Yusuke muttered.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "Hey, his Warriors ain't half bad looking though," He laughed out loud. 

"You're a freak," Yusuke commented.

* * *

"There it is: The Temple of Sacred Spirit. How unprotected it virtually is. Perfect," Karasu grinned as he looked at the building from a tall tree. He leaned against the trunk with his arms crossed. "Absolutely perfect. I'll call His Lordships minions to me, and together we'll tear down the walls and rip loose the gates. Without those, The Temple will fall, no matter how many Warriors and Keepers are there. And, after the battle, I'll gather my son. I'll take the Flame to His Lordship, and Kiara will be mine. I cannot fail. I **cannot**." Karasu laughed out loud, and took off his mask. "Kiara, I'll sleep with you tonight. You will be mine again, or so damn me to hell." He leaped off the tree branch, and fell through the air until he landed hard on the forest floor. He looked up at Kongono, whose body was hanging by his ankles in the tree. "You were so easy to beat. One taste of Death Bringer, and you went down like a ship,"

"Guess again, asshole," Kongono wiped out his katana and cut the bond that held him to the tree. "No one can kill the Dark Samurai," He threw his sword at Karasu, and successfully pinned him to a tree with his coat. "AVES CORPE!" Black, lizard-like wings grew from his shoulders. Kongono flew, spiraling upward through the trees. He burst through the upper canopy, and shot down towards the courtyard of The Temple. He had to tell the others about Karasu.

Karasu pulled the katana free from the tree trunk. "This is an excellent sword. It'll come in handy," Karasu smiled. "No Warrior will stop me," Karasu strode to a hollow grove in the woods. He removed a small, red-filled flask from his jacket. He removed its cork stopper, and poured the thick liquid within onto the ground. "Master," he began. "I call forth your followers from the ground with your blood. Send them unto me with all your anger, power, and hate, so that I may lead them to glory in your name. Demons, I summon thee!" Karasu leapt back from the grove. The earth trembled, causing the trees to shake, sending leaves falling to earth. The ground in the grove split in half, and smoke and steam shot up out of the ground. Red and orange light was being emitted into the air, which now smelled like smoke and sulfur. Then, hands appeared on the lip of the broken earth, moldy, rotting hands. They pulled the body to which they were attached up, revealing a reeking, rotting corpse of a woman with stringy, muddy hair. Her ragged kimono dangled from her thin body and was stained brown and red. She let out a banshee's shriek, which rattled the trees. But, it slowly turned into a high soprano note. The woman's flesh cleared, and became pale and supple. Her hair flew out behind her and was long, sleek and black. Her kimono burned gold before changing from a rag to deep purple with a green belt. The woman stopped singing, and stepped towards Karasu. "My name's Akiko, and I'm here to serve the Lord's servant," Her voice was melodic, yet flat and toneless.

Karasu nodded, then frowned. "Where are the others?"

Akiko smiled, "Patience, Master. The other's are coming," And, behind her, Karasu saw the rotting hands appearing on the edge of the earth. Indeed, they were coming.

"This is going better than I thought," Karasu smiled then broke out in demonic, crazed laughter. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Suri-chan loves to write. She also loves to watch Futurama on Adult Swim (Disclaimer- I don't own adult swim or futurama, or any characters associated with either), which is what she's doing now. She also loves Fry. Bender sucks. Don't worry, I love anime more. I've recently discovered the manga series FAKE. Suri-chan loves this, and recommends you all read it and love it too. Suri-chan is tired.

Next chapter the battle begins, and Kiara might come back. Amitomo and Yongei have a conversation that will decide their future, and a major OC dies. You'll have to read to find out these excellent details in chapter 14- How the Mighty Have Fallen.

Good night n_n. Sleepy, sleepy  

Suri-chan 


	14. How The Mighty Hav Fallen

**Chapter 14- How the Mighty Have Fallen**

The inside of the chateau was very different from the outside. While the building was made of white/pink brink with tall, white columns, the inside resembled a deep, dark cave. The chateau was actually just a link to an underground sanctuary, kind of like a back door. The cave was made entirely of dark brown and black rock. Stalagmites and stalactites punctured the floor and ceiling. Dark shadows moved across the walls as unseen forms crept in the darkness. Near the entrance, the original Warriors of long ago had carved into the rock, forming rectangular common rooms, massive Keeper quarters, and small, numerous Warriors housing. In each different Warrior room, a symbol had been carved into the far wall: a tree for the Staff Warriors, a series of waves for the Elixir Warriors, a flame for the Flame Warriors, and a leaf for the Winds Warriors. There were no beds. The Four Temples must not have existed long ago.

* * *

****

**_Thousands of years ago, the four Orders lived together at The Temple of Sacred Spirit. They were brothers and sisters together, the Keepers, their parents. They had their differences, but they all came together when it was time to protect their Keepers and their Tools. There were many different demons, each with their own special powers. There was Rurai, Flame Warrior, who faced off with over a thousand demons in his time as a Warrior. Aiko, a female Elixir follower who was able to freeze an entire army of devils to protect her Keeper. Daichi was a Warrior of the Winds. He killed his own brother, a demon trying to steal the Winds, in favor of his fellow Warriors. No one was as good as Warikai, however. She, in keeping with Staff Warrior tradition, was a Warrior for nearly two thousand years. It was only after she took one hundred cutlass slashes that she died, of falling in a steaming pool of lava. _**

****

**_Despite the close-knit atmosphere, the different orders began to seek isolation from one another. They wanted to keep their Orders' secrets to themselves, so, three thousand years after the start of the Order's, they split up: the Flame going south, the Staff going north, the Elixir west, and the Winds east. They all built their temples differently, and created different rituals for induction, wards, and protection of the Tool itself. They only use the original Temple now for a sanctuary in times of absolute peril. And so, five hundred years later, this has been the only time there has actually been such a need._**

****

* * *

"This sucks!" Yongei announced to everyone within a hundred miles, his voice echoing across the caves. "There's no beds, indoor plumbing, or modern conveniences! What am I going to do?"

"Pretend we're camping?" Amitomo smiled as he stretched out across the floor of their Flame Warrior's room. "Come on, didn't you have to sleep on the floor in Sabaku?" 

"Yes," Yongei sat down and started playing with an eyebrow ring. "But that was nearly ten years ago. And at least my sister gave me a cushion for my head!" 

"H-hey, Yongei?" Amitomo stuttered.

"What?" Yongei sniffed his top, made a face, and proceeded to take it off. "Darn little kid,"

"I was wondering, what do you plan to do? After this is all over?" Amitomo put his hands behind his head.

"I dunno. Probably go back to the Temple, serve a few more years, stay with you," he winked.

"I was planning to leave," Amitomo admitted.

"What? Leave? Why?" 

"Just, don't feel like serving after this. I originally came to the temple so my brother could grow up in a loving family environment, and I could have a purpose. Now, Amitare's dead. And, I have another purpose now,"

"Really, what?" Yongei pulled another shirt out of his bag.

"You. What makes you happy," Amitomo stare at the dark, rocky ceiling. "What you want,"

"You know what would make me happy?" Yongei smiled. "Tokyo. An apartment in Tokyo, with a big bedroom overlooking the skyline. A job in Shinjuku, bartender maybe, that pays well. You, you always being there for me. Helping me," He laughed a bit under his breath. "That's what I want,"

"I could live with that," Amitomo said. "I could love that,"

"I also want a cat," Yongei said, thinking. "A gray cat with cute little whiskers and little white sock feet,"

Amitomo laughed. 

"What the heck is so funny?" Yongei asked angrily.

"You," Amitomo managed to choke out, rolling onto his side as he laughed. "You're such a pansy man!"

Yongei smiled, then pounced on Amitomo, pushing back onto his back with his hands on his shoulders. "You're calling me a pansy? What about you, Mr. I-Get-A-Facial-Every-Two-Weeks."

"I like the nice, healthy glow," Amitomo defended himself, sticking his tongue out. 

"You could have just asked, dude," Yongei smiled, then went in.

"You two know that's completely disgusting behavior," Donya said, setting his bag down.

"What are you doing here?" Yongei wiped his lips. "It was supposed to be just us two,"

"Kamma doesn't want to share with a man, and Nanaku is staying with Hiei. Chiyo's staying with Kongono, whenever he gets back," Donya leaned against the wall. "So, where do I sleep?"

"Out in the hall with the other vermin," Yongei snapped, sitting up.

"Now, now Yongei, play nice," Amitomo encouraged.

"I was," Yongei muttered. 

A voice echoed through the air of the caves, causing loose rock to fall, "All Warriors, report immediately to the main chamber. Spirit detectives, come too."

"Let's go," Donya said, waving his hand.

"I never liked that pompous cook," Yongei snarled.

* * *

"Kongono has just returned from his mission into the forest," Mameha addressed the Orders. "Karasu is gathering a devil army from the Land of the Dead. He will breach the Temple in about an hour. We need to pull together if we are going to beat his army,"

"How do you suggest we do this, Mameha-sama?" An Elixir Warrior, Tsuki, asked.

"I think we need to have a Warrior from each Temple in nine separate groups. The three spirit detectives will each go to a separate group once the initial battle has begun. They will act as lookout for the Undead army until then. The nine groups will be evenly spread out through out the Temple," Mameha ordered.

"Yes, Mameha," Soiyui, Keeper of the Elixir, said with her smooth, lilting voice. "Have the Four Elements work together. Win the battle we shall."

"Only, are you sure dividing ourselves is a good idea?" Kaze, the Winds Keeper, asked.

"We must do as we must to protect the Tools," Shokobutsu said firmly. "Even if it means breaking up the Orders,"

"They're so selfless," Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara as he watched the keepers make a defense plan from the dark shadows of the room. "Even if it means breaking down the Orders and tradition, they're willing to do whatever it takes to protect the Tools from evil,"

"Yeah, makes you think, huh?" Kuwabara stared at the floor.

"What's wrong? Usually you can't shut up. Right now you're clamming up,' Yusuke looked at his friend. "Something's bothering you,"

"I can't shake this feeling," Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably. "It's like . . ."

Yusuke's detective sense was alerted, "Like what?"

Kuwabara nudged his friend in the ribs, and nodded towards the door. Yusuke looked and suppressed a gasp. A big pair of glowing yellow eyes was staring into the room from the darkness. "Like we're being watched," Kuwabara whispered.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke fired suddenly at the pair of eyes. The illumination from the blast revealed for a few seconds the figure of a teenager before the blast hit him in the chest. As his body absorbed the light, the skin melted off his bones, and when the Warriors went to investigate, they only found a skeleton with the chest blown open.

"Warriors! Quickly! Chiyo, Jinn, Tsuki, and Kankiri are group one. Group two is Amitomo, Akira, Kori, and Unadon. Three is Nanaku, Tinamo, Samui, and Hayashi. Four is Kamma, Kokai, Touya, and Amai. Five is Donya, Tenshin, Nishi, and Tenki. Six is Bonai, Krumi, Yuki, and Ki. Seven is Yongei, Dotaro, Kozui, and Sekai. Eight is Kongono, Namanga, Itai, and Wakai and group eight is Hiei, Mitsukoi, Shinju, and Kita. Spread out evenly through out the Temple! Keepers will be in the Inner Sanctum of The Temple. Spirit detectives, go!"

* * *

"Kiara! Kiara you silly girl! Where in heaven are you?" Botan called as she sailed into the great, grassy field. "Kiara! We'll be late if I don't find you! Oh, come on!" Botan swooped down, her kimono fluttering in the breeze. "KIARA!"

"Botan? Botan is that you?" Kiara sat up from her sleeping place on the ground, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Kiara! Good to see you," Botan smiled as she floated down beside the girl. "It's time."

"For what?" Kiara asked.

"For you to come back to life of course!" Botan smiled. "Now climb on, or you'll be late,"

"Kiara? What's going on?" Amitare sat up beside Kiara, his eyes were worried. 

"Amitare, I'm afraid Kiara has to come back to life now. It's her time to go," Botan hovered.

"But, I'll be alone again," he put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I don't want her to go,"

"Tare. . ." Kiara stuttered.

"I love her, I always have," Amitare stood up and glared at Botan fiercely. "I'm not letting you take her away,"

Instead of being frightened, Botan smiled, "That's just what Koenma wanted to hear,"

* * *

"Why were we stuck with lookout duty?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Lookout duty is not the worst thing you could be doing," Kurama muttered. 

Kuwabara smiled. "Yeah, you could be stuck with Hiei," Yusuke shuddered.

"Something doesn't make sense to me," Kurama said.

"Like what?" Yusuke put his head back and shut his eyes.

"Why would Hades, Lord of the Dead, want to possibly take over the human world? I mean think about it, he rules an entire world of his own. Why would he want another one?" Kurama sat in deep thought.

"The thing men in power want more of:  more power," Kuwabara said.

"Geez, Rama. Even Kuwabara figured that one out," Yusuke grinned.

"Yes, but, he wouldn't be able to rule the human world," Kurama stated.

"What? Why?" Yusuke sat up.

"Because, Hades, or Death as human's call him, feeds off the souls of dead people who weren't righteous in life. He can't get those in the human world thanks to our friend, Botan. In other words, he can't take over the human world since he can only exist in the Land of the Dead," Kurama finished.

"But, that makes no sense," Yusuke said. "Why would Karasu be here if he wasn't going to get the Flame for Hades?"

A thought, however rough and sketchy, bloomed in Kuwabara's head, "He's here to seize the power of the Flame for himself, so he can take over both worlds,"

"Yeah, he was a powerful demon in life, and now in death," Yusuke leaned forward and smiled. "What do men in power want?"

"More power," Kurama grinned. "And in this case, their souls back,"

"Actually, I already have my soul back." Karasu's voice echoed in the alcove where the guys were near the Temple entrance. "It's just a matter of seizing power."

The guys stood up, and stood in defense positions. "Come out here and fight, you sissy," Kuwabara shouted.

"Kurama, run and tell the others we have company," Yusuke whispered. "Go, now," Kurama backed out of the alcove, and silently walked until he was sure his footsteps wouldn't be heard. Then, he sprinted.

"I plan to have the Flame. I'll get very angry if you stand in my way," Karasu's voice still maintained it's eerie calm. 

"Stop your talking, and get out here and fight!" Yusuke shouted.

"As you wish," There was a slight movement in the shadows, then a tall, lean figure emerged, and stood half illuminated in the torchlight. His long, black hair matched the shadows, his pale skin stark white. They couldn't see his face except for his eyes. Karasu had come to the Temple.

* * *

The battle had gone on for hours. Covered in sweat and rock dust, the Warriors seemed to pulling ahead, despite the fact that the Undead seemed to become more numerous. Sometimes the battle got tough, and they would have to change into their full demon forms for more power. Other times, they would get a breath in or two before going on to the next opponent. The Flame Warriors kept throwing everything they had into it: fire, metal, steam. The Elixir demons froze everything in sight, and the Staff Warriors called upon everything from rocks to animals to fight for them. The Warriors of the Winds blew everything away. 

Amitomo was glad Mameha had hidden away Wasabi in the Inner Sanctum of the Temple. "He's safe," He kept telling himself as he stabbed and sliced through Undead. "Nothing will harm him,"

Mean while, Hiei and Nanaku had found each other, and they were joining powers to take out large patches of Undead. "I just hope the enemy doesn't get any ideas about destroying us," he muttered. 

"Yes," Nanaku blasted at a skeleton with a wave of her fan. "That would just be stupid,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were surrounded with a circle of Undead. "Let's get the party going," Yusuke laughed as he shot through Undead with his Spirit Gun. 

"Where'd Karasu go?" Kuwabara asked.

"I dunno. He just vanished after he showed himself to us," Yusuke ducked a punch from an Undead, and swiftly kicked it in the stomach. "Probably didn't want to get his hands dirty," he said as a black figure swooped down, and landed on a tall stalagmite.

"Die, you fools!" Karasu yelled before running off through the cave in the direction of the Inner Sanctum.

"I'll get him!" Hiei yelled as he raced off after him with Nanaku close behind. 

The battle got worse. Warriors started to become very tired and over whelmed as the Undead pressed on with what seemed unquenchable energy. Soon, a cry went out that an Elixir demon was dead. Then, word that a Staff Warrior had fallen. Warriors were falling left and right, the Undead were beginning to win the battle.

"Back you devils!" Yongei swung his ball and chains around his body, taking out Undead left and right. Then, a sharp pain just below his chest. He looked down and saw the sword that had run through him. He quickly swung and killed the Undead that had injured him. Yongei pulled it out with a cry, and stood in shock, gasping for breath. 

"YONGEI!" Amitomo rushed forward and caught the man as he fell towards the rocky floor. "FIRE WALL!" A ring of hot red flames burst around them, protecting them from the Undead.

"Tomo," Yongei gasped for breath and grimaced. "Tomo,"

Amitomo cried as he looked at the wound on Yongei's stomach. He was going to die.

Suddenly, a burst of light illuminated the dark cavern from the ceiling. The battle stopped as everyone, Warriors, detectives, and the Undead looked upward.

"What is that?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

Two figures dressed completely in white descended from the light. One had long, blond hair; the other had shaggy brown.


	15. Dead as a Doornail

**Chapter 15- "Dead as a doornail,"**

Hiei panted and so did Nanaku at his side. Karasu was playing with them, wearing them down until he could finish them off in one blow. 

"I never expected you two to last this long," Karasu mused. "I'm truly impressed," He frowned. "But, enough playing around,"

He lunged suddenly at Nanaku, and simply touched her on the cheek.

"Ha, you fool!" She scoffed.

"Really?" Karasu clenched his hand. Nanaku was no more as she turned to dust in one sudden explosion.

"NNOOOO! NANAKU!" Hiei stared dumbly at the spot where the girl he'd loved had stood only seconds before. He turned to Karasu. "Die you bastard!" He lunged into with his sword drawn, and swung and stabbed at Karasu. Only, he couldn't touch him. Karasu was moving too fast. Even with the Jaggan eye, Hiei was no match for Karasu.

Karasu leaped onto a tall rock, and scrambled to higher levels. "Come on up Hiei! Or are you afraid of heights?"

Hiei stood there, looking up at Karasu, before swallowing and going to stand in front of the hall that lead to the Inner Sanctum.

He would wait.

* * *

Kiara stared at the scene in front of her. She looked up at Amitare, who nodded at her. She spread her arms wide, and muttered only two words, "Phoenix Death," She then clenched her fists together. Through out the cave, the Undead burst into flames. Their bodies didn't melt and turn to bones, they burned, and they suffered. Thrashing around, waving like mad they screamed. They screamed for death again, for Hades and for hell. Their eyes bulged as they cried for mercy from the angel of light who stared at them mutely as she stood by her friend. The screams slowly died, and the Undead turned to grey, flaky ashes.

Kiara and Amitare floated down to the cave floor. The light from above kept shining on them. Amitare looked around, then rushed over to his shocked brother, ran through the dying flames of Amitomo's firewall, and crouched next to Yongei.

"Do I know you?" Yongei gasped as Amitare ripped open Yongei's shirt to see the wound better.

He placed his hands over the bleeding cut, and said, "Angel's Light!" Yellow light illuminated his hands, and he placed them down on Yongei's stomach. 

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Yongei yelled. "It burns like fire!"

Kurama stepped over into the light to where Kiara was still standing. She looked at him and smiled, "I missed you," She said before he took her in his arms and started to cry tears of joy.

"Get off of me you shaggy freak!" Yongei yelled and stood up. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Amitare stood up, "Healing you. If you don't like it I can reverse the effect,"

"Hell no I don't want you to reverse it!" Yongei helped Amitomo to his feet. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Miyoko Amitare of course. You should know," Amitare said calmly. 

"Amitare? How can . . ." Amitomo stepped forward, his eyes looked confused. "How could you possibly be alive?"

"I don't know. Guess I was meant to come back," He shrugged and smiled.

"Wait, Amitare was a little, short, annoying little thing," Yongei looked him up and down. "You're old!" 

"Thanks for that, I'll log that away," Amitare turned to his brother, "I don't approve of you dating him!"

"Where's the Keepers?" Jinn walked up, along with another Warrior of the Winds and two Staff and Elixir Warriors. "Are they still down ahidin'?" 

"Don't know. We should probably go get them," Kiara said.

"Right," Amitomo agreed.

* * *

Karasu felt the death of his army, all of them. Also, he felt the return of Kiara. He smiled, "Oh, well. I'll get you another time, and next time, I'll be prepared," He called down to Hiei, "Tell your Keepers, they can expect me again!" He took a bomb out of his jacket, and used it to blow a hole in the ceiling.

Hiei stared at the hole. "I'm in serious shit," He said as he heard footsteps coming down the hall and familiar voices. "It's about time," he muttered.

* * *

"We have decided to stay here," Mameha addressed the group. "Since there are two Warriors per Order left, they will stay here. However, Hiei, Amitomo, Yongei, Amitare, and Kiara have decided to leave their Order. They will leave behind Chiyo and Kongono. We have decided the Tools are better kept safe together than far apart. We thank the Spirit Detectives for their service. Unfortunately, Yusuke and Kuwabara were rushed out early this morning by Botan. Apparently, they have college entrance exams to study for."

"Yusuke needs all the help he can get," Hiei muttered before Chiyo shushed him. The talk went on and on before people broke up into private discussions.

Kurama looked at Kiara, "Are you sure you don't want to keep Wasabi? I grew attached to him, you know,"

"Yes, but, I just can't stand to see Karasu's face every time I look at him," Kiara shrugged. "Besides, Yongei and Amitomo will make good Guardians for him. And, he won't know he's a demon until they tell him. And, Mameha gave him a little charm that will protect him against anything. I can rest easy knowing my son is safe,"

"That's good," Kurama smiled and put his arm around her.

Amitare and Amitomo were getting to know each other again. They laughed as they remembered old things they used to do, and generally were having a good time.

Hiei sat in a corner. Whenever someone would ask him about what happened with Karasu, he'd say, "I took care of him; dead as a doornail,"

Amitomo laughed as Amitare told jokes. He looked over to where the man he loved stood rocking a baby and singing in a low voice.

 "_By and By we come singing, by and by, by and by, by and by_,"

AUHOR'S NOTE- well, lot's of people are dead *sniff; cry*, but people came back to life too. I loved writing this fic, and now that it's over, I can start on some other stuff I want to try. The sequel to thus fic won't be out soon. I need to start with the first few chapters and then post, like I always do.

For those of you who would like to know what the characters actually sound like (don't know why you would, but o well), here's a list of song' and their artists that sound like my characters voices (DISCLAIMER- I own none of these sounds and do not represent their song artists).

Kiara: I'm Glad- Jennifer Lopez Yongei: The Hell Song- Sum 41 Amitomo: Send the Pain Below- Chevelle Amitare (adult): Serenity- Godsmack Fic Theme: The Young and The Hopeless- Good Charlotte 

Hope you enjoyed my fic.

Live, Love, and Laugh, Hatsuri Botosai


End file.
